More Than That
by seojieuns
Summary: Because you’re worth more than that. Jaehyun x Slave!Taeyong [NCT. Jaeyong.]
1. chapter 1

**More Than That**

Jaehyun x Taeyong

.

.

.

Berada di pelelangan tidak pernah menjadi sesuatu yang bisa Yoonoh nikmati. Melihat manusia dijual dan diperdagangkan membuatnya sangat jijik. Meskipun dia punya banyak pelayan, dia belum pernah memiliki slave seumur hidupnya.

Perbedaan antara pelayan dan slave itu sebenarnya sederhana tapi sangat jauh berbeda. Menjadi pelayan adalah sebuah pekerjaan. Seorang pelayan dibayar untuk melayani, memiliki kebebasan, hak, dan tempat tinggal untuk pulang. Namun menjadi seorang slave berbeda, mereka dibeli, tinggal dengan "tuan" mereka dan hanya memiliki kebebasan sebatas yang diberikan oleh pemiliknya.

Ada satu pelayan Yoonoh yang tinggal bersamanya. Kim Doyoung namanya. Itupun atas pilihannya sendiri. Setelah adik laki-lakinya, satu-satunya keluarga yang dia miliki meninggal, dia memilih melayani Yoonoh secara penuh. Doyoung tinggal bersamanya seolah-olah dia adalah bagian dari keluarga dan juga teman.

Yoonoh menghadiri pelelangan ini untuk sebuah pertemuan bisnis. Dia sedang menjalin kerja sama dengan Chanyeol Park, pemilik bisnis jual beli slave.

Di kota ini, memiliki slave adalah sesuatu yang illegal karena melihat banyaknya hal yang tak sepantasnya dilakukan para pemilik pada slave mereka. Park Chanyeol ingin meminta keringanan berupa izin resmi jual-beli slave meski dengan catatan bersedia memperketat peraturan tentang apa yang boleh dan tidak boleh pemilik lakukan pada slave mereka. Ini sebagai salah satu langkah untuk menghentikan aksi jual beli slave illegal yang semakin marak dan terlalu beresiko juga merugikan bisnisnya.

Yoonoh saat ini sedang duduk di sofa putih bersama Chanyeol, menyaksikan para slave menari sebelum pelelangannya benar-benar dimulai. Sebagian besar penari adalah para slave wanita. Para pria biasanya akan menunjukkan kekuatan mereka yang sangat berguna untuk pekerjaan-pekerjaan kasar dan berat.

Chanyeol mendesak Yoonoh untuk ikut menonton pertunjukan tersebut, yakin akan ada yang bisa menarik minatnya. Yoonoh, meyakini sebaliknya.

Dia sudah melihat hampir keseluruhan acara dan dia justru merasa miris. Jika bisa dia ingin membebaskan para slave itu. Menjadikan hidup mereka jauh lebih baik dari ini. Dia memang orang berkuasa. Orang-orang mengandaikannya seperti seorang _Prince_. Tapi kekuasaannya belum cukup untuk itu.

Meski begitu dia pikir dia bisa membawa satu atau dua slave dari sini dan menjadikan mereka sebagai pelayannya.

Orangtuanya menertawakan idenya itu saat Yoonoh bercerita. Mereka berkata itu bukanlah kebaikan, tapi tindakan untuk memuaskan dan mementingkan diri sendiri.

"Ini adalah penampilan terakhir dari pemain kami dan yang paling hebat. Aku tahu kau akan menikmatinya." Seru Chanyeol bersemangat.

Yoonoh memberinya senyum lemah saat melihat ke atas panggung, di mana ada sekelompok penari keluar. Satu yang menarik perhatian Yoonoh pada akhirnya adalah seorang laki-laki manis yang berada di barisan belakang. Berambut hitam dengan poni menutupi dahi. Mata besar dan senyum manisnya terlihat menakjubkan.

Dia kecil, terlihat muda. Hampir terlalu muda untuk menjadi seorang slave. Gerakan tubuhnya begitu hidup, menyatu dengan musik seakan dialah pemilik panggung itu. Di mata Yoonoh anak itu adalah yang paling bersinar. Dia mengenakan pakaian yang cukup terbuka, memamerkan bahu dan kulit leher mulusnya.

Yoonoh bisa dengan mudah menebak jika dia bukan termasuk sebagai salah satu slave pekerja. Dia tidak cocok untuk itu. Terlalu rapuh, meski seorang laki-laki. Wajah cantik dan manisnya pasti diminati banyak orang yang ingin menggunakannya sebagai slave pendamping. Dimaksudkan untuk menyenangkan dan melayani mereka di rumah, dan bahkan lebih buruk, untuk kebutuhan seksual di tempat tidur.

Pikiran itu membuat Yoonoh sakit. Anak malang ini akan dimanfaatkan dan digunakan kemudian dibuang seperti sampah tak berharga setelah rusak.

"Chanyeol ssi, siapa nama anak laki-laki itu?"

Jika dia tidak bisa menyelamatkan semua slave di sini, setidaknya dia masih bisa menyelamatkan anak itu..

.

.

"Aku tahu akhirnya kau juga ingin mempunyai seorang slave." Chanyeol terlihat penuh semangat saat dia dan Yoonoh berjalan ke bagian belakang, tempat pelelangan untuk para slave.

"Jangan salah paham. Slave yang akan aku beli hari ini hanya akan aku jadikan sebagai pelayan. Aku akan memberikannya kebebasan dan gaji. Dia akan diperlakukan sebagai manusia, bukan obyek." Yoonoh menyatakan dengan tegas.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Dia tahu benar pandangan Yoonoh Jung tentang ini.

"Slave mana yang menarik minatmu, _Prince_?"

Biasanya Chanyeol tidak akan sebaik ini. Yoonoh harus ikut pelelangan slave yang dia inginkan dengan cara yang sama dengan orang lain. Tapi dia adalah orang berkuasa dan berpengaruh untuk kelanjutan bisnis Chanyeol, jadi Yoonoh diberi hak khusus. Bisa langsung membeli slave manapun yang dia inginkan atas kebaikan Chanyeol.

"Dari kelompok terakhir. Anak yang aku tanyakan padamu tadi." Kata Yoonoh.

Park Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. Alisnya naik seakan tahu sesuatu. Selera Prince memang berbeda. Dia memilih satu dan barang yang paling bagus.

"Taeyong!" Chanyeol berteriak, membuat semua kepala menoleh ke arahnya.

Anak laki-laki pemilik nama itu ada jauh di belakang dengan kelompoknya. Berdiri di sudut-sudut. Matanya membulat dan ketakutannya sangat terlihat saat berjalan mendekat. Dia membungkuk dalam pada tamu dan pemiliknya.

 _Aku benar._

 _Dia kecil dan terlihat rapuh._

"Taeyong, kau akan pulang bersamanya setelah ini. Tuan Jung Yoonoh akan menjadi pemilikmu sejak hari ini. Sekarang ganti pakaian dan ambil barang-barangmu lalu temui aku di kantorku. Kami menunggu di sana."

Taeyong mengerjap-ngerjap tampak bingung. Dia tidak tahu harus merasa seperti apa. Dia akan pulang dengan seseorang yang membelinya. Seorang laki-laki bersetelan rapi dan tampan yang lebih terlihat seperti seorang Prince.

Dia mengangguk kepada pemilik dan calon tuannya yang baru sebelum bergegas pergi melakukan apa yang diperintahkan padanya.

.

.

.

Dalam perjalanannya ke bangunan sebelah tempat para slave tinggal, dia diberi ucapan selamat dari banyak orang. Taeyong menuju kamarnya di lantai atas dengan berlari sampai napasnya terputus-putus.

"Mereka semua berkata jika tuanku orang yang sangat baik. Semoga itu benar!" Taeyong tersenyum senang.

Dia sudah berada di sini sejak kecil tapi baru diperbolehkan ikut tampil dengan yang lain karena baru beberapa hari lalu menginjak usia legal. Ini pertama kalinya dia dimasukkan dalam daftar list untuk pelelangan dan itu membuatnya sangat gugup. Tapi kini sudah ada yang mau membelinya!

Taeyong tahu dia harus cepat. Dia tidak boleh membiarkan tuannya menunggu terlalu lama. Bisa saja dia marah. Dia tidak ingin menimbulkan kesan buruk pada _Prince_.

"Aku akan memanggilnya seperti itu karena dia sangat tampan," gumamnya polos.

Taeyong merasa sedih karena tidak diberi kesempatan untuk berpamitan pada teman-temannya yang lain. Semua orang sedang sibuk untuk pelelangan di bangunan sebelah dan meminta Prince menunggu sampai pelelangan selesai itu tidak mungkin.

Dia meraih tasnya sebelum menuju ke arah tangga untuk ke kantor pemiliknya. Dia akan turun saat melihat dua sosok wanita menghalangi jalannya. Taeyong tidak kenal atau tahu siapa nama mereka karena slave yang tinggal di sini banyak sekali.

"Permisi." Taeyong berkata dengan suara pelan.

Salah satu wanita itu hanya mengangkat alis ke arahnya. "Jadi kau yang katanya dibeli oleh tuan tampan itu?" Tanya wanita yang lebih tinggi dengan nada meremehkan.

Taeyong hanya mengangguk. Mendengar kata "tuan tampan" membuatnya gugup tapi juga bersemangat di saat bersamaan.

Wanita itu terlihat berpikir sebelum tersenyum. Mata cokelatnya menatap Taeyong sebelum melangkah ke samping, memberi ruang yang cukup untuk lewat. Wanita di sampingnya terlihat akan protes tapi dia langsung bicara. "Lalu tunggu apa lagi? Jangan membuat tuanmu menunggu. Selamat ya."

Senyuman itu membuat Taeyong takut. Dia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres. Tatapan mata dua wanita itu begitu menusuk. Dia memutuskan untuk pergi secepat mungkin. Itu adalah pilihan teraman, jadi Taeyong tidak menyia-nyiakan waktu lagi dan melewati mereka.

"Oh, dan jangan lupa hati-hati!" Teriaknya, membuat Taeyong menengok ke belakang. Senyum jahatnya melebar, membuat Taeyong sedikit kebingungan.

Sebelum dia bisa mengerti apa yang dimaksud, dia merasakan dorongan pada tubuhnya yang hendak menuruni tangga hingga jatuh berguling-guling. Diakhiri satu benturan keras di kepalanya yang terluka dan mengeluarkan darah.

 _Kenapa mereka melakukan ini padaku?_

Rasa sakit dari luka itu membuat Taeyong mengerang. Kepalanya pusing. Dia mendongak melihat dua wanita tadi mendekat dan mulai menendangi perutnya tidak main-main. Seluruh barang dari tasnya dihamburkan ke arahnya.

"Kenapa harus kau?! Kami lebih baik darimu! Harusnya kami yang dibeli oleh tuan itu! Kau itu tidak pantas!" Mereka berkata sambil terus menendangi dan melemparinya dengan barang-barang.

"Rasakan itu! Kau pikir tuan itu masih mau membelimu setelah melihatmu yang menyedihkan begitu?" Mereka berjalan pergi sambil tertawa puas.

Taeyong terbaring di bawah tangga. Kepalanya berdarah dan seluruh badannya terasa sangat sakit. Pandangannya buram. Dia tidak bisa mengumpulkan energi untuk bangun atau berteriak meminta bantuan. Dia hanya berharap akan ada seseorang yang datang dan menyelamatkannya saat hilang kesadaran.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Mind to Review? :)


	2. chapter 2

**More Than That**

Jaehyun x Taeyong

.

.

.

"Ini lebih lama dari seharusnya. Kemana dia?" Chanyeol berkata sambil melihat jam tangannya, kelima kalinya dalam tiga menit terakhir. Pembayaran, surat kepemilikan dan segala kontrak sudah ditandatangani tapi Taeyong belum muncul.

Yoonoh tidak keberatan menunggu, pikirnya Taeyong pasti butuh waktu untuk pamitan pada siapapun yang dekat dengannya di tempat ini.

"Aku harap ini tidak membuatmu mengubah keputusan untuk membelinya." Chanyeol terdengar khawatir. Ini menyangkut reputasi bisnisnya di mata pelanggan. "Tidak biasanya seperti ini." Katanya membuat alasan. "Aku tidak bohong saat aku bilang mendidik semua slave di sini dengan baik."

Yoonoh hanya mengangkat bahu. "Tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan memeriksanya barangkali dia butuh bantuan dengan barang-barangnya. Kau bilang tempat tinggal mereka di bagunan sebelah, kan?" Yoonoh berkata sambil berdiri untuk menuju pintu.

Chanyeol sedikit terkejut tapi tetap mengikutinya, menutup pintu kantor di belakangnya.

Bangunan tinggi tempat tinggal para slave itu dicat dengan warna abu-abu kusam. Bagian dalamnya berupa satu ruangan besar diisi perabotan sederhana. Rasanya belum cukup layak untuk dijadikan tempat tinggal berpuluh-puluh orang dari segi fasilitas.

Yoonoh merasa kasihan pada siapa pun yang harus tinggal di sini. Membayangkan betapa banyak orang yang tidur beralas kasur lipat tipis di lantai ruangan ini tiap malam.

Dia berjalan untuk melihat-lihat. Di sebelah dapur ada belokan menuju lorong yang diujungnya terdapat tangga kayu. Lorong itu minim pencahayaan membuat Yoonoh tidak bisa melihat jelas. Ada sesuatu di kaki tangga. Matanya melebar saat melihat itu adalah tubuh seseorang sedang terbaring.

"Hei! Kau baik-baik saja?!" Yoonoh berteriak sambil berjalan mendekat karena tak mendapatkan respon. Dia berlutut di samping sosok itu dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Seketika panik saat melihat jika itu adalah Taeyong. Tidak sadarkan diri dengan kepala terluka dan mengeluarkan darah.

"Chanyeol ssi!" Seru Yoonoh.

Chanyeol langsung mendekat matanya melebar. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku menemukannya sudah seperti ini."

"Dia pasti jatuh dari tangga. Tunggu sebentar, akan aku panggilkan seseorang untuk memindahkannya-"

"Kita harus membawanya ke rumah sakit."

"Itu tidak perlu-"

Yoonoh tidak mau mendengar perkataan Chanyeol dan tetap membawa si slave malang dalam pelukannya. Berlari keluar sambil menggendong sosok kecil itu.

"Kita ke rumah sakit."

Supir Yoonoh yang setia menunggu di luar, langsung membantu tuannya tanpa banyak bertanya. Melaju ke tempat yang diperintakan secepat yang dia bisa. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang berteriak memanggil-manggil namanya.

Yoonoh tadinya hanya ingin membantu Taeyong mempunyai kesempatan untuk hidup layak. Tapi dengan kejadian ini dia tahu dia tidak bisa melihatnya terluka lagi. Yoonoh mencengkeram bahu sosok yang masih tak sadarkan diri di pelukannya saat mobil mereka semakin mendekati rumah sakit. 

.

.

.

Setelah sampai di rumah sakit semuanya terasa kabur untuk Yoonoh. Dia tidak bisa berpikir jernih saat itu. Dokter sudah memeriksa Taeyong, selain luka di kepalanya yang kini sudah dibalut dia juga mempunyai banyak luka memar di tubuhnya dan belum sadarkan diri.

Chanyeol muncul tak lama setelah itu.

"Aku yakin kau satu-satunya orang yang membawa slavenya ke rumah sakit hanya karena luka ringan." Katanya dengan nada takjub.

Yoonoh yang sedang duduk langsung menatapnya tajam. Dia ingin menyangkal jika perkataannya sama sekali tidak masuk akal, bahwa luka itu sama sekali bukan luka ringan! Kepala Taeyong terluka dan mengeluarkan banyak darah demi tuhan! Tapi Yoonoh hanya diam saja karena menurutnya itu tidak perlu.

Bagaimanapun Chanyeol adalah orang yang tega menjadikan perdagangan manusia sebagai bisnis untuk mencari keuntungan.

Chanyeol meringis melihat tatapan itu seakan bisa membaca apa yang Jaehyun pikirkan. Dia menghela napas. "Kau mungkin berpikir jika aku adalah orang yang mengerikan dan kejam tapi ini adalah bisnis yang dibangun ayah dan kakekku. Aku tidak punya pilihan selain melanjutkannya kecuali aku ingin melihat mereka semakin menderita."

Yoonoh mendongak dan melihat ekspresi Chanyeol terlihat sedikit berbeda. Dia berpikir sejenak sebelum bertanya. "Kenapa kau tidak membiarkan saja mereka bebas?"

"Jika aku melakukan itu, kebanyakan dari mereka tidak akan punya tempat untuk pergi. Sebagian besar slave di tempatku adalah anak dari pasangan slave kami yang dinikahkan. Sebagian lagi dikirim atau dijual oleh keluarga mereka demi uang. Biasanya untuk melunasi utang. Jika mereka bebas, aku yakin mereka akan mempunyai kehidupan yang jauh lebih buruk dari hidup mereka saat ini. Setidaknya di tempatku mereka bisa makan teratur dan punya tempat tinggal. Aku memang tidak bisa membawa setiap slave yang sakit atau menderita luka ringan ke rumah sakit sepertimu ini, tapi ada dokter yang akan memeriksa kesehatan mereka setiap satu bulan sekali."

Hening sekali lagi membentang di antara keduanya. Yoonoh membiarkan informasi itu meresap dalam kepalanya.

Untuk sesaat Park Chanyeol terlihat tulus. Mungkin dia memang tidak seburuk itu dan benar-benar peduli pada keselamatan dan kesejahteraan para slavenya. Hanya saja dengan cara yang dia bisa.

Sama seperti Yoonoh.

"Semua orang layak bahagia. Taeyong layak bahagia." Chanyeol mengatakan itu setelah beberapa lama terdiam. "Jika boleh aku tahu, apa yang membuatmu memilihnya?"

Chanyeol hanya ingin tahu. Ada satu alasan yang hinggap di kepalanya. Tapi melihat pribadi Jung Yoonoh, itu membuatnya ragu. Yoonoh tidak tertarik untuk memiliki slave sebelumnya tapi kini justru membeli satu darinya.

"Aku tidak yakin. Aku hanya tertarik padanya saat aku melihatnya pertama kali." Yoonoh mencoba mengingat-ingat. "Mungkin karena dia terlihat... begitu rapuh dan butuh perlindungan?"

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. "Sejujurkan aku senang. Taeyong anak yang cerdas, dia sedikit pemalu dan tidak banyak bertingkah tapi begitu peduli pada orang lain dan menggemaskan saat bersemangat. Perlakukan dia dengan baik, _Prince_." Chanyeol berkata sambil berdiri dari kursinya.

"Aku harus kembali ke pelelangan sekarang. Jika butuh sesuatu, jangan ragu untuk menghubungiku."

Itu kata-kata terakhirnya saat ia meninggalkan Yoonoh.  
.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Mind to Review :)


	3. chapter 3

**More Than That**

Jaehyun x Taeyong

.

.

.

Yoonoh tidak bisa mengabaikan tanggung jawab dan tetap harus bekerja keesokan harinya.

Taeyong sudah keluar dari rumah sakit. Dipindahkan ke salah satu kamar di rumahnya malam itu juga, meski belum sadar. Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa pada orangtuanya, tapi mereka pasti tidak senang karena Yoonoh merealisasikan ide tidak masuk akalnya waktu itu, membawa slave pulang.

"Dokter bilang dia akan baik-baik tapi aku tetap khawatir."

Sambil mendesah Yoonoh melihat tumpukan dokumen di atas meja. Lalu ke sekeliling kantornya.

Dia akan terjebak di sini lagi seharian. Di sebuah ruangan yang seperti biasa selalu terlihat rapih. Tidak ada setitik debu atau satupun barang yang berpindah dari tempatnya. Terkesan jenuh dan membosankan.

Matahari pagi bersinar melalui jendela di belakang meja, seakan memanggil namanya. Itu godaan yang sudah berusaha ia tahan sejak lama. Yoonoh ingin sekali pergi keluar dan menikmati hari dengan aktifitas menyenangkan. Bukannya terjebak di sini.

Dia mengusap rambutnya saat duduk dan kemudian mulai bekerja.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari pagi dari celah tirai membangunkan Taeyong. Matanya mengerjap perlahan berkali-kali. Kepanikannya muncul kala dia bangun mengambil posisi duduk. Seketika menyesal begitu merasakan kepalanya pusing dan nyeri.

Dimana ini? Dia tidak ingat apa yang terjadi sampai bisa berada di tempat yang sama sekali tidak familiar.

Dia mundur bersandar untuk meringankan rasa sakit sambil melihat-lihat. Dekorasi ruangan ini sederhana tapi tetap membuatnya takjub. Tempat tidur dimana dia berbaring sangat empuk, berseprai putih dan berukuran besar.

Taeyong perlahan turun dari tempat tidur.

Dia sangat haus. Tapi dimana dia bisa mendapatkan air?

Ada cermin besar terpasang di dinding. Taeyong melihat bayangannya sendiri. Dia melihat dahinya yang diperban, wajahnya yang pucat, tirus, dengan kantung hitam di bawah mata. Dia terlihat mengerikan dan menyedihkan.

Perkataan dua wanita yang mencelakainya kembali terngiang.

" _Prince_ pasti akan mengirimku kembali pada tuan Chanyeol," gumamnya sedih.

Dia melihat-lihat lagi. Ada pintu di samping cermin. Taeyong membukanya, melihat ke dalam hati-hati.

Rupanya kamar mandi.

Dia memutuskan masuk dan mendekati wastafel, meminum air dari keran dengan bantuan kedua tangannya yang tergadah dengan begitu tergesa. Dia benar-benar haus.

Taeyong menghela napas puas setelah rasa hausnya berkurang. Dia tidak berani menyentuh apapun lagi di tempat itu. Jadi hanya membasuh mukanya dengan air.

Dia yang hendak keluar dibuat terkejut dengan pintu kamar mandi yang sudah terbuka lebih dulu.

Ada seseorang berdiri di sana, tampak sama terkejutnya seperti dirinya.

"Maaf, aku hanya kaget karena tidak melihatmu di tempat tidur." Jelasnya. Ekspresi terkejutnya berganti dengan lega.

Taeyong menatap sosok laki-laki itu lekat. Dia memakai pakaian bagus yang menandakan dia bukan seorang slave sepertinya.

Setelah beberapa saat Taeyong terdiam, orang itu mendekatinya.

"Tadinya aku ke sini hanya untuk memeriksa dan mengganti perbanmu. Tapi berhubung kau sudah bangun, mandilah dulu. Aku siapkan pakaian gantinya. Setelah itu kita akan menemui Yoonoh. Dia khawatir sejak semalam dan berpesan padaku untuk membawamu menemuinya setelah bangun."

Taeyong bingung tapi tidak membantah.

Dia tidak tahu siapa orang ini, apa hubungannya dengan Prince, karena dia memanggilnya hanya dengan _Yoonoh_ tanpa embel-embel _tuan_ atau apapun, tapi akan lebih aman untuknya tetap membungkuk dalam. Seperti apa yang harusnya para slave lakukan.

Orang itu terkekeh.

"Statusku tidak begitu penting di rumah ini, tidak perlu membungkuk seperti itu."

Taeyong mengangguk kecil dan menjalankan perintah tadi. Sekarang sudah berganti pakaian dan duduk di sisi tempat tidur.

Sosok tadi mengambil kapas dan membasahinya dengan alkohol. "Ini akan sedikit menyakitkan,"

Taeyong sudah biasa merasakan sakit. Dia bisa mengatasinya.

"Aku Doyoung." Katanya. Tangannya masih sibuk mengganti perban Taeyong setelah selesai membersihkan lukanya. "Aku sudah bekerja di sini sebagai pelayan Yoonoh sejak lama. Siapa namamu?"

Kata _pelayan_ cukup membuatnya kaget, dia sama sekali tidak mengira itu! Bagaimana bisa seorang pelayan memakai pakaian sebagus yang dipakai Doyoung?

"Tae...yong."

Doyoung jelas lebih tua darinya dan lebih berpengalaman. Taeyong merasa terancam dan takut. Bagaimana jika dia tidak melakukan pekerjaan dengan cukup baik dan _Prince_ tidak menerimanya? Apalagi sekarang dia terlihat menyedihkan dengan semua luka-lukanya.

"Berapa usiamu, Taeyong? Kau terlihat masih sangat muda."

"Tujuh belas tahun. Ini- pertama kalinya aku dibeli," kata Taeyong malu-malu.

Doyoung menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan cepat. Mendengar kata di _beli_ membuatnya sedikit meringis miris.

"Yoonoh tidak menyukai perbudakan. Dia tidak mempunyai satupun slave sebelumnya karena menentang itu."

Doyoung membereskan kotak obat, mengangguk membalas ucapan terimakasih Taeyong.

"Awalnya aku juga bingung, kenapa dia membawamu yang tidak sadarkan diri semalam. Apalagi saat mendengar dia membelimu di pelelangan slave. Tapi kemudian aku sadar dia tidak bermaksud menjadikanmu slavenya."

Itu adalah kejutan bagi Taeyong.

Jika bukan untuk menjadi slave lalu untuk apa?

Sejak lahir Taeyong sudah ditakdirkan menjadi slave. Tidak pernah sekalipun terpikir dalam mimpinya dia akan melakukan hal selain itu.

"Yoonoh adalah orang yang sangat baik, Taeyong. Dia akan melindungi dan merawatmu. Percaya padaku." Doyoung berkata pelan sambil tersenyum.

Taeyong hanya bisa mengangguk, meski belum sepenuhnya bisa percaya. Jika itu benar, dia akan menjadi slave paling beruntung di dunia!

"Ayo Taeyong, aku akan mengantarmu bertemu Yoonoh."

 _Prince._

Taeyong berdebar-debar.

 _Aku akan bertemu Prince._

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mind to Review :)


	4. chapter 4

**More Than That**

Jaehyun x Taeyong

.

.

.

Doyoung mengenalkan beberapa hal dasar di rumah itu pada Taeyong, termasuk bagian rumah dan fungsinya.

Akan butuh waktu lama bagi Taeyong mengingat semuanya melihat betapa besarnya rumah itu. Juga karena dia tidak fokus sejak mencium aroma enak dari dapur yang mereka lewati.

"Kantor Yoonoh terpisah di gedung lain, di sayap timur. Kita akan menuju ke sana sekarang."

Doyoung membawanya keluar, melewati jembatan kayu kecil yang di sisinya terdapat sebuah gazebo dan taman. Kemudian ke dalam bangunan bercat putih, berbelok menuju lorong yang mengarah pada jalan buntu. Dua pintu berada di kedua sisi lorong ini.

"Kantornya di sebelah kanan." Intruksi Doyoung, baru kemudian berpaling. "Ketuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk."

Taeyong menyambar lengannya cepat untuk menghentikan Doyoung yang mau meninggalkannya.

"Kau- tidak ikut denganku?" Tanyanya dengan nada gugup.

Dia melepaskan lengannya. "Tidak, Taeyong, maaf. Aku harus pergi mengecek stok bahan makanan yang baru datang." Dia menjawab santai, kemudian terus berjalan meninggalkannya.

Taeyong merasa sedikit takut setelahnya. Suasana di sini lebih sepi dari bangunan sebelumnya karena tidak ada satupun maid yang terlihat.

Lalu- pikiran buruk juga mulai memenuhi kepalanya.

Bagaimana jika _Prince_ membencinya?

Bagaimana jika dia bukanlah apa yang diharapkannya?

Bagaimana jika _Prince_ menyuruhnya datang hanya untuk mengatakan dia akan dikirim kembali ke tempat jual beli slave?

Taeyong mulai panik dan bergerak-gerak gelisah.

Berada disekitar Doyoung bisa membuatnya santai karena Doyoung sangat baik. Selain itu seorang pelayan dan slave juga mempunyai ikatan tertentu yang bisa saling mengerti. Tapi dengan _Prince_? Jelas sekali berbeda.

Taeyong bersandar di dinding, meluncur ke bawah sampai berjongkok dengan tangan memeluk kaki tertekuknya.

Bagaimana ini?

Taeyong tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Apakah dia harus masuk atau tidak? Apa dia siap melakukannya atau tidak?

Taeyong sedari kecil dibesarkan untuk melayani tuannya, benar-benar dilatih agar tunduk pada apapun perintah mereka. Dia tidak bisa hidup tanpa ada seseorang yang menyuruhnya melakukan sesuatu. Dia sudah tujuh belas tahun dan tidak bisa ingat kapan terakhir kali dia diharuskan membuat keputusan sendiri.

Taeyong mendesah dan menempatkan wajah di kedua lututnya.

Saat Taeyong sibuk berpikir dengan posisi seperti, dia tidak mendengar suara pintu dibuka dan langkah kaki mendekat.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Suara dengan nada lembut itu bertanya.

Taeyong dengan terkejut mengangkat kepalanya. _Prince_ berjongkok di depannya, memberikan senyum lembut.

Taeyong kembali menatap lantai.

"Du- duduk, tuan." Gumamnya pelan. Tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dia katakan.

Mengejutkan, _Prince_ justru tertawa.

"Aku tahu kau sedang _duduk_. Tapi bukan itu yang aku maksud. Aku menanyakan alasanmu duduk seperti itu di sini dan bukannya masuk untuk menemuiku." Katanya. "Kau tinggal di rumah ini bersamaku sekarang. Aku akan merawatmu. Jangan takut dan sungkan. Kau bisa memanggilku Yoonoh jika sedang tidak ada orang lain. Sama seperti Doyoung."

Taeyong kehilangan kata-kata sekarang. Sikap _Prince_ yang begitu peduli padanya membuatnya bingung sekaligus terharu.

Anggukan mengerti darinya membuat Yoonoh tersenyum.

"Kebetulan aku mau ke dapur. Kopiku habis. Mau ikut? Ada beberapa cemilan manis di sana. Kau bisa memakannya sambil menunggu jam makan siang yang masih dua-tiga jam lagi."

Mata Taeyong berbinar mendengar tawaran itu.

Dia sangat suka cemilan manis! Terutama cookies!

Sebagai slave dia tidak bisa terlalu sering menikmatinya saat di tempatnya dulu. Makanan untuk para slave biasanya hanya berupa, nasi dengan lauk seadanya, roti keras dan sup bawang.

Yoonoh berdiri dan menawarkan uluran tangan padanya. Taeyong menerima itu ragu-ragu dan Yoonoh langsung menariknya berdiri dengan cepat tanpa kesusahan.

Sekarang, dengan posisi begini, perbedaan tinggi tubuh mereka terlihat jelas. Tinggi Taeyong satu jengkal lebih pendek dari Yoonoh, terlihat sangat kecil di sampingnya.

Taeyong benar-benar berbohong jika dia bilang Yoonoh tidak menarik.

Tuannya itu benar-benar seperti jelmaan seorang _Prince_!

Wajah tampan dibingkai rambut blonde halus, bahu lebar, punggung dan dada bidang, badan tegap dibalut kemeja biru dan celana hitam. Warna matanya cokelat lembut dan senyumannya indah sekali.

Yoonoh berjalan lebih dulu melewati lorong dan berbelok ke kiri. Taeyong mengikuti tepat di belakangnya. 

.

.

.

Hanya butuh waktu sebentar untuk sampai ke sana. Dapur itu cukup besar, dindingnya dicat warna kuning. Tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Aku sengaja tidak membiarkan pelayan atau maid berada di sini, karena ingin fokus bekerja tanpa diganggu."

Yoonoh tidak ragu-ragu mengambil banyak makanan dari tempatnya. Ada toples-toples kue, makanan kemasan, cokelat, dan masih banyak lagi.

Taeyong diam menyaksikan karena tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Dia tidak mau menyentuh apa yang tidak diizinkan. Taeyong hanya memainkan ujung bajunya dengan gugup.

Yoonoh tampaknya melihat kegugupan itu, makanya dia menawarkan satu toples cookies yang tutupnya sudah dibuka kearahnya.

Taeyong perlahan mengulurkan tangan dan mengambil satu.

"Sebelumnya kau tidak bisa terlalu sering menikmati makanan seperti ini kan?" Yoonoh bertanya santai.

Taeyong hanya mengangguk sambil mengambil satu gigitan kecil dari cookiesnya.

"Kalau begitu nikmati dan makan yang banyak sekarang." Yoonoh mendorong toples tadi pada Taeyong kemudian tersenyum.

Yoonoh membuat secangkir kopi. Lalu ikut bersamanya untuk menikmati cemilan mereka. Cara makannya yang lahap sangat menyenangkan untuk dilihat. Membuat Taeyong tanpa sadar tersenyum.

Senyuman itu membuat Yoonoh bahagia. Dia tidak yakin apa yang membuat Taeyong tersenyum tapi itu bukan masalah.

Jujur saja Yoonoh begitu penasaran.

Sedari tadi dia melihat Taeyong terus memakan cookies dari toples yang sama, meski matanya sesekali melihat ke arah batangan cokelat. Yoonoh menawarinya, setelah itu barulah Taeyong berani mengambilnya.

Dia sama sekali tidak memiliki inisiatif untuk _bertanya_ atau _meminta izin_ untuk melakukan sesuatu yang tidak diperintah atau dipersilahkan dan lebih memilih diam.

Apa semua slave memang seperti ini?

"Taeyong-"

Yoonoh ingin tahu.

Dia ingin mengenal sosok ini lebih jauh lagi.

"Menurutmu apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Makasih yang udah baca

Mind to Review :)


	5. chapter 5

**More Than That**

Jaehyun x Taeyong

.

.

.

Taeyong menatapnya heran. Apa yang akan dia lakukan setelah ini?

Jika perkataan Doyoung benar, bahwa Yoonoh tidak akan menjadikan Taeyong sebagai slavenya, maka apa yang akan dia lakukan?

Itu memang maksud pertanyaan tadi.

Yoonoh ingin Taeyong memikirkannya. Dia yakin pemuda kecil itu tidak pernah berpikir banyak tentang apa yang benar-benar ingin dilakukannya sepanjang dia hidup.

Sejak kecil Taeyong dilatih untuk patuh pada tiap perintah. Untuk menjadi slave yang _baik_. Keinginannya tidaklah penting, selama dia bisa mengerjakan apa yang diperintahkan. Jenis pikiran itulah yang ingin Yoonoh rubah.

Taeyong berpikir keras.

Menurutnya akan lebih tepat jika Prince bertanya apa yang _bisa_ dia lakukan.

Taeyong tidak sekolah. Hanya mendapat pelajaran dari guru yang dipekerjakan Chanyeol di tempat penampungan slave.

Bisa membaca, menulis, dan berhitung sederhana dianggap sudah cukup untuk mereka. Selebihnya lebih ke dilatih melakukan pekerjaan kasar dan bersih-bersih.

"Memangnya- apa yang bisa aku lakukan, tuan?" Taeyong akhirnya bertanya.

Kepalanya pusing dipaksa terus memikirkan pertanyaan yang tidak bisa dia jawab.

"Aku akan- melakukan apapun yang tuan suruh."

Yoonoh cemberut. Dia mengerti bukanlah hal mudah merubah mindset seorang slave, tapi dia tidak mengharapkan Taeyong menjadi sebegini pasrah dan penurut.

Apa jika aku menyuruhnya untuk mati, dia akan membunuh dirinya dengan suka rela juga?

"Panggil aku Yoonoh saat kita hanya berdua, Taeyong. _Yoon_. _Oh_."

"Yoon...oh," gumamnya pelan. Mencoba kata itu di lidahnya.

Taeyong menggeleng karena merasa tidak sanggup dan kemudian menunduk.

"Tu-tuan- Yoonoh," ulangnya.

Yoonoh menghela napas berat.

Dia tahu tidak bisa memaksa Taeyong terbiasa dengan semua perubahan ini dalam waktu cepat. Semuanya butuh proses.

"Aku tidak akan menyuruhmu melakukan apa yang tidak kau inginkan. Ini pilihanmu. Aku akan menyuruh Doyoung menemanimu berkeliling, mencoba berbagai hal berbeda yang bisa dilakukan di tempat ini, untuk melihat apa yang kau sukai. Apapun yang menarik untukmu, kau bisa mempelajarinya. Chanyeol bilang kau anak yang cerdas jadi aku yakin kau akan bisa melakukannya dengan baik. Setelah sedikit latihan dan pengarahan, aku akan memberikan pekerjaan di bidang itu padamu nantinya."

Mata Taeyong berbinar seperti anak kecil.

"Aku- akan bisa melakukannya? Apapun?"  
Itu mengingatkan Yoonoh akan masa kecilnya.

Saat gurunya terus memotivasi dia untuk tetap percaya. Bahwa nanti dia pasti akan mendapatkan apa yang dia impikan jika dia terus berusaha. Walau pada akhirnya segala usahanya itu harus sia-sia. Ayahnya menentang impian Yoonoh menjadi musisi, mendesaknya terjun ke dunia bisnis dan politik. Dan dia tidak bisa menolak.

Yoonoh tidak akan membiarkan Taeyong merasakan kekecewaan itu.

Dia menatap Taeyong di mata dengan ekspresi serius.

"Ya. Mulai sekarang kau bisa melakukan apapun yang kau sukai, Taeyong."

Taeyong tersenyum kecil dan menatap tangan yang ada di pangkuannya, tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan selanjutnya.

Dia merasa harus mengucapkan terimakasih pada _Prince_ , tapi bibirnya tidak mau bergerak mengeluarkan kata-kata.

"Aku harus kembali bekerja."

Yoonoh berkata setelah cukup lama membiarkan hening tercipta di antara keduanya.

Dia bangkit berdiri dengan cangkir kopi barunya.

"Doyoung akan datang ke sini sebentar lagi. Aku sudah mengirim pesan singkat padanya. Kau bisa istirahat sampai jam makan siang tiba. Jika ada yang ingin kau tanyakan atau kau butuh sesuatu, katakan saja padanya."

Taeyong mengangguk. "Aku mengerti- _tuan_."

Yoonoh kembali menahan frustasi begitu mendengar sebutan itu dan langsung pergi dari sana. 

.

.

.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Doyoung begitu mereka kembali ke bangunan utama, ke kamar Taeyong sebelumnya.

Taeyong menjawab itu dengan ragu.

"Aku juga tidak begitu mengerti. Yang jelas- banyak hal."

Dia ingin bertanya pada Doyoung apa _Prince_ memang selalu berlaku baik seperti ini pada setiap orang, tapi menahannya sekuat tenaga.

Rasanya- tidak sopan.

Doyoung meninggalkan Taeyong untuk istirahat setelah itu, membawa makan siang ke kamarnya beberapa jam kemudian lalu menyuruhnya minum obat. Mungkin itulah yang membuat Taeyong mengantuk dan tidur lagi sampai waktu makan malam.

Taeyong bersumpah itu adalah hari termalas baginya setelah tujuh belas tahun dia hidup!

"Mau menonton film?"

"Mau-!"

Taeyong tidak memikirkan jawabannya dua kali atas tawaran Doyoung.

Doyoung tersenyum dan mulai berjalan. Taeyong mengikuti di belakang saat mereka berjalan menyusuri bagian belakang rumah dan sebuah pintu putih. Doyoung membukanya dan menyuruh Taeyong masuk ke dalam.

Ruangan itu nyaman dan lumayan besar. Seperti ruang tamu meski tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan ruang tamu utama yang tadi mereka lewati. Ruangan ini lebih berantakan, di dalamnya ada sofa dan televisi besar lengkap dengan DVD Player dan sound system.

"Ini tempat bersantai para pelayan dan maid yang bekerja di rumah ini."

 _Prince_. Taeyong menyukainya, tuannya itu.  
Dia benar-benar baik hati dan sangat memperhatikan orang-orang yang bekerja padanya.

"Duduk saja. Ingin menonton film apa?" tanya Doyoung.

"Apa saja- boleh."

 _Tapi aku paling suka animasi._

Taeyong ingin mengatakan itu tapi tidak berani.

Doyoung mulai mempersiapkan film yang akan mereka tonton. Taeyong hampir meloncat-loncat kegirangan di sofa saat pilihan Doyoung ternyata adalah salah satu film animasi.

Dari senyuman lebar Taeyong, Doyoung tahu pilihannya memang tepat. Dia menyiapkan beberapa makanan dan minuman, membawanya ke meja di hadapan mereka. Kemudian sama-sama fokus pada filmnya.

Pada dua puluh menit terakhir Yoonoh datang

"Yoonoh, butuh sesuatu?" Tanya Doyoung seketika berdiri. Taeyong mengikutinya refleks.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku datang karena pekerjaanku sudah selesai dan ingin ikut menonton bersama kalian. Sepertinya seru."

Yoonoh tanpa sungkan bergabung dengan mereka. Dia duduk di samping Taeyong dan mengambil semangkuk keripik kentang dari meja.

Awalnya terasa sedikit canggung tapi mendengar tawa _Prince_ yang begitu lepas membuat Taeyong bisa kembali santai dan melanjutkan tontonannya.

.

.

.

Saat ini mereka berada di kamar Taeyong.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan besok, Taeyong?" Tanya Yoonoh.

"Besok hari Sabtu. Aku tidak bekerja. Kurasa kita bisa pergi keluar untuk belanja dan membeli barang-barang yang kau butuhkan, seperti pakaian dan lain-lain. Sementara kita pergi aku akan menyuruh yang lain merapikan dan mendekorasi ulang kamar ini. Masih banyak debu dan- catnya juga sudah mengelupas."

Taeyong hanya mengangguk.

Dia tidak bisa menolak perintah _Prince_ , meski menganggap semua itu terlalu berlebihan.

Lagipula dia juga ingin pergi ke luar. Menikmati udara _bebas_.

"Doyoung juga akan ikut, benarkan?"

"Maaf, Yoonoh. Tapi aku diminta Nyonya Besar untuk menyiapkan beberapa hal besok." Katanya.

Dia duduk di sebelah Taeyong di tempat tidur.

"Oh. Baiklah. Tapi jangan mau diperintah berlebihan oleh ibuku. Kau kan harusnya bersamaku," protesnya sambil memberengut.

Doyoung tertawa.

Interaksi mereka selalu membuat Taeyong penasaran.

Doyoung sepertinya bukan hanya pelayan Yoonoh, tapi lebih dari itu.

"Aku akan tidur sekarang. Selamat malam, Taeyong."

Taeyong terkejut mendapat satu pelukan dari Doyoung, tapi membalasnya kaku. Dia sudah merasa mempunyai seorang kakak laki-laki yang tidak pernah dia punyai.

"Selamat malam," Balas Taeyong pelan saat Doyoung menarik tangannya dan berdiri dari tempat tidur.

Yoonoh menyaksikan itu dengan senyuman yang tidak memudar.

Dia senang Taeyong dan Doyoung bisa cepat akrab seperti itu. Berharap itu akan terjadi juga pada hubungannya dengan Taeyong. Yang bahkan sampai saat ini, masih teramat canggung.

"Emm-"

Taeyong berhasil mendapat perhatian Yoonoh meski hanya dengan gumaman pelan itu.

"Ya?"

Dia mendekat dan duduk di sampingnya sama seperti Doyoung tadi, tapi tidak terlalu dekat. Memberi sedikit jarak karena tahu Taeyong masih belum merasa nyaman di sekitarnya.

Taeyong tampak malu saat ini.

" _Terima kasih_."

Taeyong berterima kasih pada Yoonoh untuk banyak hal. Terlalu banyak sampai rasanya tidak sanggup mengatakannya satu persatu.

Yoonoh memahami itu. Dia tidak yakin mesti merespon seperti apa, tapi tahu harus melakukan sesuatu.

Tanpa banyak berpikir, dia mengulurkan tangan dan meraih tangan kecil Taeyong, membaliknya, dengan lembut mengusap telapak tangannya dengan ibu jari.

Taeyong menyukai kehangatan yang terasa dari genggaman tangan besar dan hangat _Prince_ , dan sentuhan kulit mereka.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan. Sudah malam. Aku akan pergi dan membiarkanmu beristirahat sekarang."

Yoonoh mengatakan itu setelah beberapa menit diam menikmati _skinship_ mereka.

Dia ragu-ragu melepaskan tangan Taeyong, meski jujur merasa tidak rela. Dia meremas tangan kecil itu sebelum melepaskannya dan kemudian berdiri.

Yoonoh merapikan lipatan kusut kecil di kemejanya dan tersenyum pada Taeyong.

"Selamat malam." Katanya sambil berjalan menuju pintu.

"Selamat malam-"

Taeyong menatap punggung _Prince_ -nya itu setelah berbaring nyaman di tempat tidur.

" _Yoonoh_."

Hanya dengan satu kata itu, senyum lebar menyebar di wajah Yoonoh. Meski Taeyong tidak bisa melihatnya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mind to Review :)


	6. chapter 6

**More Than That**

Jaehyun x Taeyong

.

.

.

Taeyong menatap dirinya di cermin ruang ganti toko. Dia tidak terbiasa memakai barang bagus dan mahal. Terlalu nyaman jadi rasanya tidak enak. Terlebih saat dia melihat harganya. Taeyong ingin pingsan saja.

"Taeyong. Sudah?" _Prince_ bertanya dari luar ruang ganti.

Taeyong tidak menjawab, tapi membuka pintu untuk melihatnya. Tadinya _Prince_ tersenyum tapi senyumnya hilang saat melihat bibir Taeyong terkekuk ke bawah.

"Kau tidak suka sweaternya?"

"Aku- tidak terlihat bagus memakai ini."

Taeyong mengatakan itu sambil memandangi lantai, menghindari tatapan _Prince_.

Dia hanya tidak suka sweater putih ini terpasang di tubuhnya. Tapi jika dipakai orang lain Taeyong yakin akan terlihat sangat bagus.

Yoonoh tidak setuju sama sekali. Dia pikir sweater putih dan besar itu cocok untuk Taeyong. Alasan dia menyuruh Taeyong mencobanya juga karena Yoonoh yakin itu akan bagus dipakai olehnya. Dan benar saja, perkiraannya tidak meleset.

"Aku tidak berpikir begitu. Kau terlihat sangat lucu."

Ucapan itu membuat Taeyong memerah. Dia belum pernah mendapat pujian seperti sebelumnya.

Yoonoh sedikit terkejut mendengar kata-katanya sendiri tapi perkataannya memang jujur. Taeyong tampak menggemaskan dengan sweater putih besar kemudian dengan polosnya tersipu hanya dengan pujian kecil.

Dia berdehem.

"Pakai saja. Aku akan tetap membelikannya untukmu. Cuaca sangat dingin karena ini musim gugur. Bagaimana bisa kau tidak punya satupun pakaian tebal, sweater atau jaket?"

Taeyong tidak mengatakan apa-apa, memilih memainkan ujung lengan sweater yang menutupi sampai telapak tangannya.

 _Prince_ sudah memerintahnya. Dia tidak berani membantah.

"Aku memilihkan beberapa pakaian lain untukmu. Sudah dibawa pelayan toko. Kita ke kasir sekarang untuk membayarnya dan sweatermu itu."

Yoonoh merasa keputusannya ini tepat. Taeyong tidak akan menolak pemberiannya jika pakaian-pakaian itu sudah dibeli.

"Baiklah." Taeyong bergumam sambil mengikuti Yoonoh.

Begitu _Prince_ sibuk bertransaksi, Taeyong mengawasinya dari samping. Dengan tidak sopan dan tanpa sadar mengagumi paras rupawannya dari dekat. Sepertinya siapapun akan melakukan itu. Wajah _Prince_ terlalu menarik untuk dilewatkan.

Jika dipikir-pikir, ia berhutang banyak hal pada tuannnya itu _Prince_ menyelamatkannya, membeli dia, membawanya ke rumah sakit, membawanya pulang ke rumahnya dan sekarang menghabiskan waktu dan uangnya untuk Taeyong yang hanya seorang slave dan bukan siapa-siapa.

Taeyong jadi mengerti mengapa dua wanita itu mencelakainya tempo hari.

Siapapun orang akan iri dan sangat menginginkan posisinya saat ini. Mendapat tuan yang begitu baik hati dan perhatian, itu merupakan impian semua slave.

"Kita ke mobil dulu untuk menaruh ini." Kata Yoonoh, tanpa berpaling darinya.

Taeyong hanya mengangguk, merasa sulit berbicara di bawah tatapan _Prince_.

Dia harus mulai berpikir apa yang bisa dia lakukan. Dia harus mulai menjadi seseorang yang berguna untuk _Prince_. Untuk membalas semua kebaikannya. Dia juga tidak ingin merepotkan _Prince_ terus menerus.

"Sekarang kita akan kemana lagi?"

Semua belanjaan mereka sudah tersimpan aman di bagasi mobil.

"Kau ingin kemana, Taeyong?"

Taeyong mengerjap kaget ditanyai begitu.

"Bisakah- um, kita makan lebih dulu?" Dia bertanya malu kemudian, rona merah muncul di pipinya.

"Ide bagus. Kebetulan aku juga lapar." Yoonoh menjawab santai.

Setelah setengah hari bersama, dia bisa melihat Taeyong yang perlahan menjadi lebih rileks berada di sekitarnya.

Itu semua membuat Yoonoh bahagia. 

.

.

.

"Apa kau pernah pergi ke taman bermain sebelumnya?"

Yoonoh bertanya pada Taeyong saat mereka mulai berjalan berkeliling di pusat perbelanjaan, setelah menghabiskan pizza untuk makan siang.

Pizza pertama yang Taeyong makan sepanjang tujuh belas tahun hidup, katanya.

Yoonoh sungguh tidak kaget saat melihat Taeyong menggeleng.

"Tapi- aku pernah menyusup ke pasar malam di dekat penampungan secara sembunyi-sembunyi dulu."

Saat itu Jaemin, slave paling muda yang sudah dia anggap sebagai adiknya sangat ingin pergi, Taeyong yang tidak tega melihatnya menangis lalu mengajaknya pergi diam-diam di saat yang lain sudah tidur.

Meski setelahnya mereka mendapat hukuman berat karena ketahuan, tapi kesenangan melihat berbagai wahana dan kembang api takkan pernah terlupakan.

Itu adalah terakhir kalinya Taeyong menghabiskan waktu bersama Jaemin, sebelum pasangan suami istri baik hati membawanya untuk diadopsi.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengajakmu ke sana lain kali."

Yoonoh mengatakan itu dengan antusias.

Dia selalu menyukai taman bermain. Dulu saat masih kecil, ayah dan ibunya selalu mengajaknya dan kakak laki-lakinya ke sana setiap liburan. Jaehyun juga terkadang datang ke sana, biasanya bersama Doyoung, jika sedang butuh pengalih perhatian dari pekerjaan dan beban pikirannya.

Taeyong tersenyum senang mendengar itu.  
Yoonoh sebenarnya tidak yakin apa nanti Taeyong akan terus tinggal bersamanya, seperti Doyoung, atau memilih pergi jika dia mengatakan maksud awalnya membeli dia dari Chanyeol.

Itu tidak akan dilakukannya sekarang-sekarang, tidak dalam waktu dekat. Setidaknya sampai Taeyong terbiasa sekaligus menghilangkan mindsetnya sebagai slave.

Ini sangat tidak lazim.

Yoonoh belum pernah merasakan sesuatu yang se- _complicated_ ini sebelumnya.

Dia ingin Taeyong mempunyai keinginan hidup mandiri atas kemauannya sendiri, tapi di saat yang sama dia juga ingin Taeyong terus bergantung padanya.

 _Aku akan bertanya pada Doyoung._

Doyoung selalu bisa memberinya solusi dan nasehat berguna setiap Yoonoh memerlukannya.

"Aaah!"

Taeyong tiba-tiba berteriak, menyentak Yoonoh dari lamunan.

Dia melihat pemuda kecil itu terkejut lalu berlari menjauhinya ke tempat yang tidak diketahui.

Yoonoh tidak sempat bertanya karena beberapa saat berikutnya Taeyong berhenti. Di depan sebuah bagian depan toko yang dipakaikan kaca transparan besar.

Yoonoh kebingungan.

 _Pet Shop._

Untuk apa Taeyong berlari ke sana?

Yoonoh mendekatinya.

"Kenapa?"

"Ada banyak anak anjing lucu."

Taeyong mengatakannya dengan penuh kekaguman. Tangannya menempel pada kaca, yang memisahkannya dengan seekor anak anjing putih dalam kandang.

Sorot matanya yang berbinar-binar memancarkan kebahagiaan polos yang setahu Yoonoh hanya dimiliki anak kecil.

Tatapan Yoonoh melembut.

"Kau suka anak anjing?" Dia bertanya sambil berdiri begitu dekat di belakang Taeyong.

Taeyong berbalik untuk melihatnya.

"Aku suka semua binatang." Dia mengatakan dengan ekspresi senang.

Yoonoh berusaha menahan senyumnya.

"Oh?"

Taeyong tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Tapi anak anjing adalah yang paling aku sukai."

"Kenapa?"

Yoonoh menikmati pemandangan Taeyong yang begitu semangat. Chanyeol benar, Taeyong yang sedang seperti itu sangat menggemaskan.

"Mereka terlalu lucu dan menggemaskan. Dulu, ada seekor anak anjing yang selalu datang ke tempat penampungan. Aku menamainya Ruby. Dia benar-benar lucu. Aku selalu menceritakan apapun padanya dan dia akan mendengarkan dengan begitu tenang. Aku merasa seperti mempunyai teman saat sedang kesepian. Mungkin itu alasannya."

Taeyong menunduk sepanjang waktu saat dia berbicara.

Yoonoh mengerti membuka diri pada orang lain bisa menjadi hal yang sangat sulit dilakukan. Apalagi bagi Taeyong melihat sifatnya selama ini.

Dia tidak akan berani mengungkapkan apa yang dia rasakan pada Yoonoh dan memilih memendamnya sendiri. Itu bukan kebiasaan yang baik

"Kalau begitu ayo masuk dan beli satu anak anjing yang kau sukai." Yoonoh menawarkan ramah.

"Be- benarkah?"

"Iya."

Dia benar-benar menyukai _Prince_!

Lebih, lebih, melebihi kecintaannya pada anak anjing dan makanan manis!

Saat ini, Taeyong tidak bisa menahan kegembiraannya. Dia tersenyum lebar sekali. Tanpa peringatan apapun melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Yoonoh, mengubur wajah ke dadanya.

Sementara di saat yang sama. Yoonoh sekali lagi, dibuat sangat kaget dengan kelakuan Taeyong. Dia tidak menyangka satu tawaran membeli anak anjing bisa merubah semuanya sampai sedrastis ini.

Dia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di sekitar bahu Taeyong dan membalas pelukan itu sama eratnya sambil terseyum.

Yoonoh tahu tujuannya adalah membuat Taeyong bisa hidup mandiri. Itu tidak akan didapat dengan terlalu memanjakannya.

Tapi tidak ada salahnya dia menikmati saat-saat seperti ini selagi bisa kan?

.

.

.

TBC

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mind to Review :)


	7. chapter 7

**More Than That**

Jung Jaehyun x Lee Taeyong

NCT

.

.

.

Taeyong terbiasa bangun di pagi buta. Mandi, bersiap, makan sebelum jam enam.

Dia tidak melihat siapapun saat berkeliling di sekitar rumah. Tadinya dari dapur tapi kakinya membawa dia menjelajah untuk jalan-jalan sekaligus menghafal tempat. Maid dan pelayan lain belum datang.

Banyak hal yang bisa dilihat di rumah besar ini.

Yang paling mencolok tadi foto keluarga _Prince_ yang dipasang di dinding.

Selain _Prince_ , ibu, dan ayahnya, ada satu orang lagi yang Taeyong tidak tahu. Terlihat lebih muda dari _Prince_. Apa mungkin adiknya? Taeyong ingin menanyakan itu tapi merasa sama sekali tidak berhak.

Dia lanjut berjalan mendekat ke satu ruangan. Ada suara-suara dari sana.

Taeyong berdiri merapat ke dinding. Apa dia harus bersembunyi dan menguping? Tapi itu tidak sopan. Lebih baik memastikan saja.

Ada dua orang yang berdiri saling berhadapan. Taeyong dengan sengaja menunjukkan diri. Dua orang itu berhenti bicara saat melihatnya dari kejauhan sedang membungkuk canggung pada mereka.

"Kau pasti Taeyong?"

Orang pertama bicara menggunakan nada ramah yang membuat Taeyong bisa sedikit santai. Dia langsung menganggap mereka bukan orang jahat.

"I-ya."

Orang tadi mengulurkan tangannya. Taeyong menyambut ragu. Berjabat tangan tidak pernah dilakukan seorang slave sebelumnya.

"Matthew Kim. _Bodyguard_ tuan muda Yoonoh."

"Ma-matiue?"

"BM saja."

"BM?"

Dia tertawa sendiri. "BM, _Big Matthew,_ karena tubuhku besar aku biasa dipanggil begitu."

Taeyong tersenyum. BM lebih mudah diucapkan dibanding nama asing tadi oleh lidahnya. Besar, benar juga. Dia tinggi dan besar sekali. Rambutnya cokelat gelap sama seperti matanya.

"BM, tolong sampaikan yang tadi. Jung _sajang_ menunggu kabar secepatnya."

Orang lain yang sempat terabaikan jadi tidak sabar. Ini pria paruh baya, lebih tua, memakai pakaian kerja formal rapi dan terlihat mahal. Dia juga membawa tas kerja hitam kotak.

BM mendesah dan berbalik pada orang itu.

"Aku pastikan akan menyampaikannya pada tuan Yoonoh setelah sarapan nanti."

Taeyong mundur sedikit, membuat dirinya tidak menarik perhatian sebisa mungkin.

"Baik, permisi."

Orang itu menggumam kesal dan berbalik berjalan ke pintu dari arah Taeyong datang tadi. Dua orang lain sama-sama melihatnya sampai menghilang. Baru setelahnya BM menunduk ke samping pada Taeyong yang lebih pendek darinya. Dia menebar senyum ramah.

"Mau sarapan?"

.

.

.

Taeyong tidak ada di kamarnya pagi ini. Tidak ada juga di ruang tamu.

Yoonoh hanya ingin mengecek sekaligus membangunkannya tapi Taeyong sepertinya mendahuluinya. Dia tahu begitu melihat tempat tidur sudah dirapikan tampa satu lipatan kusutpun.

Tergesa, dia berjalan menuju dapur, berharap Somin atau Jiwoo sudah menyiapkan sesuatu untuk dimakan.

Dia membuka pintu dapur tapi tidak melihat dua maid-nya itu di mana-mana.

sudah minta izin tidak masuk kerja karena sakit. Tapi BM? Di mana dia?

Apa semua orang berencana menghilang begitu saja pagi ini?

"Yoonoh?"

Dia berbalik ke arah sumber suara mendadak. Itu Doyoung. Dia masih memakai pakaian tidur, ada handuk tersampir di bahunya, sepertinya baru mau mandi.

"Lihat Taeyong tidak?" Yoonoh bertanya dengan panik.

Apa dia tersesat? Bukan berarti rumah ini sebesar itu sampai bisa membuat orang tersesat. Tapi jika orang baru tetap mungkin saja.

"Tidak. Tapi coba saja lihat di halaman belakang."

Yoonoh tersenyum dan mengangguk padanya saat ia berbalik untuk pergi.

.

.

.

Yoonoh menuju halaman belakang.

Saat dia keluar, udara dingin namun sejuk membuatnya menyesal tidak mengenakan sweater, tapi dia tidak mau kembali ke kamar hanya untuk itu. Nanti saja minta seseorang yang dia temui mengambilkannya jika betemu.

Yang dia pikirkan sekarang, semoga saja Taeyong tidak lupa memakai jaket atau pakaian tebal juga.

Yoonoh mendengar suara-suara dari arah kiri. Dia mengikuti arah datangnya suara itu sampai menemukan Taeyong dan BM duduk di ayunan, mengobrol.

Mereka sepertinya menikmati waktu mereka.

Taeyong memakai jaket kebesaran. Yoonoh langsung tahu jaket itu milik BM begitu mendekat.

Dia tidak menemukan alasan apa yang membuatnya tidak menyukai fakta itu. Meski Yoonoh tadi sempat berharap Taeyong tidak lupa memakai pakaian tebal, bukan berarti juga seperti ini. Jujur, sesuatu yang aneh sedang memenuhi dadanya saat ini.

"Aku mencarimu." Yoonoh berkata pada Taeyong saat dia tepat di belakangnya.

Taeyong berbalik, mata besar hitamnya bertemu dengan mata Yoonoh. Dia tersenyum ceria.

"Maaf. Tadi berjalan-jalan di sekitar rumah lalu tidak sengaja bertemu BM." Taeyong menjelaskan.

"Aku ingin mengajak sarapan bersama."

"Uhh- aku sudah makan. Somin nuna membuatkan kami pancake untuk sarapan tapi- tapi sudah habis-" Suaranya memelan. Tiba-tiba pucat.

Slave macam apa dia makan lebih dulu daripada tuannya?!

BM tersenyum. Mengusap kepala Taeyong beberapa kali seakan mengerti.

"Tidak apa-apa. Yoonoh sebenarnya tidak suka diganggu saat makan. Benarkan?" Dia membungkuk lalu berbisik tepat di telinga Taeyong. Bisikan yang terlalu keras. "Dia itu sangat rakus dan pelit."

Yoonoh hanya memutar matanya mendengar itu.

BM bukan hanya bodyguardnya, tapi juga salah satu teman baik sejak masih sangat kecil karena ayahnya bekerja untuk ayah Jaehyun.

Sebenarnya hampir semua orang yang bekerja pada Yoonoh memiliki hubungan pribadi dengannya. Jadi hal seperti ini tidak mengherankan. Tapi tentu lain cerita saat dihadapan ayah, ibu, atau orang lain. Mereka tetap menjadi _pegawainya_.

"Tidak mau masuk?"

Taeyong ragu-ragu tapi akhirnya mengangguk. Senyumnya memudar sedikit saat dia berdiri dari ayunan.

BM yang melihat itu langsung mengerti.

"Di sini sejuk dan pemandangannya juga indah. Biarkan Taeyong di sini lebih lama. Aku sudah janji mendorong ayunan tinggi-tinggi untuknya."

Benar juga. Itu jadi mengingatkan Yoonoh akan rencananya membuat pesta kecil di halaman belakang rumahnya ini untuk pemuda kecil itu. Hitung-hitung sebagai ucapan selamat datang dan mengenalkannya pada yang lain.

Itu tidak terlalu berlebihan kan?

Yoonoh mendesah lalu mengangguk kalah.

Sebenarnya dia lapar dan sudah membayangkan masakan Somin dan Jiwoo yang super lezat di meja makan. Tapi melihat Taeyong yang tertawa dan manahan jeritan senang hanya karena menaiki ayunan membuatnya rela menunggu.

Setelah beberapa kali mendorong dari belakang, membantunya menggerakkan ayunan, BM berjalan ke sisi Yoonoh. Membiarkan pemuda tujuh belas tahun itu menikmati mainan barunya persis seperti anak kecil sementara dia mengajak Yoonoh bicara. Senyum cerah BM memudar. Dia tampak serius.

BM tahu Yoonoh tidak akan menyukai ini.

"Kang shi datang kemari tadi. Katanya kau disuruh menghubungi tuan besar secepatnya."

Senyum Yoonoh juga memudar. Dia merasa moodnya langsung berubah drastis.

.

.

.

Taeyong bingung. Dia sadar _Prince_ tampak kesal dari kejauhan.

Dia tidak tahu apa yang _Prince_ katakan sekarang, tapi sepertinya dia sedang memberi perintah dibarengi anggukan mengerti dari BM.

Kaki Taeyong menyentuh tanah. Dia menghentikan ayunannya dan terus memandang mereka. Itu disadari karena mereka langsung berhenti bicara dan mendekatinya.

"Aku harus pergi, Taeyong. Sampai bertemu lagi nanti." BM melihat ke arah Yoonoh. "Sekalian aku bilang pada Soomin untuk membawakan sarapanmu ke sini."

BM pergi. Dia dan _Prince_ terdiam setelah itu. Taeyong yang mau berdiri dari ayunan mendapat bantuan dari _Prince_ yang mengulurkan tangannya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa aku meninggalkanmu di rumah hari ini?" Tanya Yoonoh tiba-tiba.

Taeyong tidak yakin apa yang harus dia jawab. Kenapa Jaehyun harus meminta izin seperti itu padanya?

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

Yoonoh menatap Taeyong. Cukup terkejut mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja ayahku terus mendesakku agar mau menikahi putri dari rekan bisnisnya. Dia ingin aku menemui gadis itu hari ini karena dia baru datang dari Paris."

Taeyong tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Dia tiba-tiba penasaran. "Kau tidak menyukainya?"

"Aku tidak mengenalnya. Aku tidak suka dijodohkan."

Yoonoh menjawab sambil memperhatikan Taeyong yang tubuhnya seakan menjadi lebih kecil lagi saat memakai jaket BM begitu. Cukup lucu.

Yoonoh yang sedang kesal malah jadi tersenyum-senyum.

"Kenapa tidak menolaknya jika tidak suka?"

Rasa ingin tahu Taeyong ini membuat Yoonoh senang. Kemajuan yang bagus.

Yoonoh selalu menganggap rasa ingin tahu itu sangatlah penting bagi seseorang. Dia senang Taeyong sudah mulai berani bertanya berbagai hal padanya tanpa segan.

"Aku sedang mengusahakan itu. Aku akan bicara dengan ayahku lagi. Tenang saja. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Taeyong tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Soomin mungkin akan memarahinya karena tak menemukan dia di sini saat mengantarkan sarapan. Yoonoh akan meminta maaf padanya nanti. Untuk sekarang dia tiba-tiba tidak lapar.

"Mau ikut? Aku sudah menyuruh BM membuat kandang untuk anjing yang kemarin kita beli. Aku mau melihatnya."

Mata Taeyong melebar kaget. Dia hampir lupa dia mempunyai anjing putih lucu sejak kemarin. Karena sebenarnya dia masih ragu jika hal menyenangkan kemarin itu memang benar terjadi dan bukan mimpinya saja.

" _PRINCE_?!"

" _Prince_?" bingung Yoonoh.

Taeyong menggigit bibirnya langsung menunduk. Baru sadar dia berteriak pada tuannya barusan.

"Aa- ma- maaf. Maksudku anjingnya- aku memberinya nama- _Prince_ -"

Yoonoh tertawa.

" _Prince_? Kenapa namanya _Prince_?"

Tapi dia lebih seperti sedang bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Dia menggeleng-geleng tidak habis pikir dan berjalan duluan.

Padahal sebenarnya dibelakang, Taeyong sangat ingin menjawab-

 _Karena seorang Prince yang membelikannya untukku._

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

Mind to Review?


	8. chapter 8

**More Than That**

Jung Jaehyun x Lee Taeyong

NCT

.

.

.

Suasana di rumah itu terasa tidak mengenakkan malam ini. Taeyong ikut cemas, lebih karena terbawa suasana disekitarnya meski tidak tahu apa-apa.

 _Prince_ pergi seharian dan sangat marah begitu kembali. Itu membuat semua orang gelisah, terutama setelah mendengar kabar bahwa ibu dan adik laki-lakinya akan datang dan ikut malam malam.

Taeyong dan Doyoung duduk di hadapan meja makan kecil yang ada di dapur.

Somin dan Jiwoo yang baru menyelesaikan tugas menyiapkan makan malam untuk _Prince_ , langsung bergabung dengan mereka. Mereka juga akan makan malam sendiri di sini.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Doyoung.

"Nyonya besar tetap mengerikan seperti biasa."

"Jiwoo, jangan asal bicara. Kita makan saja."

Taeyong tadinya diminta diam dikamar dan tak menunjukkan diri.

Yoonoh masih belum yakin. Dia khawatir mengenai bagaimana reaksi ibunya nanti saat melihatnya. Tapi Doyoung dan BM berhasil meyakinkan Yoonoh. Tidak ada gunanya menyembunyikan keberadaan Taeyong. Cepat atau lambat nyonya besar akan tahu. Akan lebih bijak dia mengenalkan Taeyong sekarang dengan cara baik-baik dibanding membiarkan hal yang tak diinginkan terjadi dikemudian hari.

"Taeyong, mau tambah?" Tawar Somin.

Salah satu maid _Prince_ itu masih muda, cantik, dan sangat baik padanya.

"Tidak nuna. Aku- sudah kenyang."

Tawaran menambah makanan seharusnya adalah sebuah berkah. Karena dulu saat masih ditempat penampungan slave, dia hanya diberi jatah makanan yang sudah ditetapkan dan tidak bisa dikatakan enak.

Tapi Taeyong terlalu gugup karena akan bertemu dengan ibu dan adik _Prince_ sebentar lagi hingga tidak berselera.

Makanannya tadi saja jadi tidak berasa apa-apa dilidahnya. Makanya dia menolak, memilih minum air putih banyak-banyak.

Dihadapannya Doyoung dan Jiwoo sedang berbicara. Membicarakan " _Nyonya Besar_ ". Tanpa menyadari setiap kata dari mereka semakin membuat wajah Taeyong kehilangan warna.

.

.

.

"Taeyong."

Yoonoh berkata sambil mengintip melalui pintu dapur. Taeyong duduk tenang sendirian dimeja makan, terlihat sedang melamun.

Itu sudah dilakukannya sejak Somin dan Jiwoo pamit untuk membereskan meja makan dan Doyoung yang pergi.

"I-iya?"

Dia langsung berdiri saat mendengar namanya disebut. Wajahnya berkeringat dan pucat sekali. Tangannya langsung merapikan kemeja biru yang dia pakai. Salah satu pakaian yang dibeli mereka kemarin.

Yoonoh ingin memuji betapa cocok pakaian itu dikenakan olehnya tapi dia tidak punya waktu sekarang.

"Kau sudah siap? Aku akan membawamu menemui ibu dan adikku sekarang. Doyoung sudah ada di ruang tamu bersama mereka."

Taeyong tidak yakin tapi mau tidak mau tetap mengangguk.

 _Prince_ tidak terlihat setenang biasanya. Sangat terlihat dari gelegatnya. Seperti ada yang mengganggunya.

Itu membuat Taeyong gugup. Semua hal yang terjadi tiba-tiba malam ini membuatnya semakin gugup. Apa yang salah sebenarnya?

"Apa- ada sesuatu?" Tanyanya hati-hati.

Taeyong tidak mau membuat _Prince_ marah dengan lancang bertanya. Tapi dia lebih tidak mau membuat kesalahan karena tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Tidak. Tidak ada yang perlu terlalu dikhawatirkan. Hanya saja ibuku, dia-"

 _Prince_ berbicara pelan, seakan sedang berusaha memilih kata-kata dengan hati-hati. Dia mendesah berat.

Taeyong menunggu.

"Ini... sedikit rumit. Yang jelas aku tahu dia tidak akan suka dengan keputusanku membeli slave."

Yoonoh akhirnya bisa berkata dengan jauh lebih tenang. Dia menatap Taeyong yang kini menundukan kepala dan menggigit bibir. Sepertinya pemuda kecil itu sedikit banyak mengerti kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi nanti.

"Tapi tidak usah khawatir. Aku hanya akan mengenalkanmu dan selanjutnya biar aku yang mengurus semuanya." Yoonoh tersenyum, berharap itu bisa menenangkannya meski hanya sedikit.

"Baiklah." Balas Taeyong pelan.

.

.

.

Mereka meninggalkan dapur yang kosong menuju ruang tamu.

Yoonoh malu mengakui ini. Tapi hubungannya dengan orangtuanya memang tidak pernah baik. Keputusan mereka untuk menjodohkannya hanya salah satu contoh kecil dari usaha mereka mengontrol hidupnya.

Dia tidak tertarik pada gadis itu, atau gadis manapun dalam hal ini.

Yoonoh sudah mencoba menjelaskan itu, tapi ayahnya sama sekali tidak mau mengerti! Jangan salahkan dia jika pertemuan mereka hari ini berakhir tidak seperti yang diharapkan. Kemudian seakan belum cukup, ibunya juga ikut campur dan membuat semuanya semakin buruk saja!

Itulah yang membuatnya sangat marah saat pulang tadi.

Pikiran Yoonoh terganggu saat dirasa ada yang memegang tangannya. Dia melihat ke samping. Taeyong menatapnya dengan ekspresi cemas. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Sudah seperti anak anjing ketakutan.

"Apa- lebih baik aku kembali ke kamar saja?" Tanyanya tidak yakin.

Yoonoh tidak bisa berpikir. Dia juga tidak sadar sedari tadi sudah diam berapa lama di depan pintu. Melamun tanpa menghiraukan Taeyong yang pasti lebih gugup darinya.

"Tidak. Kita akan tetap masuk. Tidak apa-apa. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Taeyong melepaskan tangannya, membuat Yoonoh sedikit kecewa.

Dengan satu dorongan pelan, pintu terbuka dan mereka masuk.

BM berdiri di dekat pintu, tersenyum kecil pada Taeyong saat dia melewatinya untuk memberi dorongan semangat.

Di depan sana, di sofa, dua orang yang wajahnya pernah Taeyong lihat di foto keluarga yang dipajang didinding sedang duduk. Doyoung berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Mom." Panggil Yoonoh.

Hening sejenak.

"Siapa dia?"

Seorang wanita paruh baya cantik yang Taeyong yakini sebagai ibu _Prince_ itu bertanya sambil menilainya dari atas kebawah. Matanya menyipit dengan alis mengerut.

Taeyong seketika menunduk dalam. "Saya- Taeyong, Nyonya. Saya-"

Tidak menggubris itu, dia menatap anaknya. " _Siapa dia_ , Yoonoh?"

Ibunya tidak berteriak, tapi nada bicaranya menyuarakan ketidaksenangan tanpa ditutup-tutupi. Itu cukup membuat sosok kecil disampingnya melonjak kaget. Taeyong terlihat takut. Yoonoh merasa bertanggung jawab.

"Aku merealisasikan perkataanku waktu itu. Dia Taeyong. Dia slave yang aku beli dari Park Chanyeol. Mulai sekarang dia akan bekerja padaku sebagai pelayan di rumah ini."

Yoonoh mengambil tempat duduk di sofa, tepat di hadapan ibunya. Dia berkata dengan tenang dan sopan. Nadanya datar namun memberi kesan penekanan pada beberapa kata di kalimat yang dia ucapkan.

"Jangan repot-repot memikirkannya karena itu tidak ada hubungannya denganmu, Mom. Aku hanya ingin mengenalkannya secara resmi sebagai salah satu pegawaiku agar tidak ada salah paham. Itu saja. Sekarang, ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus kita bahas, kukira."

Ekspresi di wajah Nyonya Jung sangat datar dan dingin. Dia menatap Taeyong tajam sebelum membuang muka untuk menatap Yoonoh lagi.

Dia tidak punya waktu berurusan dengannya sekarang.

"Kau tahu jelas apa itu." Katanya.

Yoonoh mendesah. Ibunya tidak pernah mengenal basa-basi.

"Aku sudah bilang, aku tidak tidak mau melakukan perjodohan ini sejak awal. Aku tidak mengenal gadis ini. Aku juga sudah mengatakan padanya jika aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Siapa yang akan aku nikahi, aku akan menentukan sendiri."

"Kau sudah menemukannya?"

Gelengan menjadi jawaban.

Alis Nyonya Jung semakin mengerut.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin buru-buru menikah, Mom."

Pernyataan ini membuat ketidaksenangan di raut wajah ibunya semakin jelas. Mata cokelat indahnya menjadi lebih gelap.

"Kenapa? Supaya kau bisa terus bermain-main dengan _pelacur_ barumu?" Sinisnya.

Taeyong tahu jelas dialah "pelacur" yang dimaksud itu. Hanya dari cara Nyonya Jung menatapnya sekali lagi saat mengatakannya. Dia langsung menunduk.

Yoonoh disisi lain mulai kesal.

Selalu seperti ini. Ibunya selalu seperti ini!

"Mom tidak berhak berbicara seperti itu tentang Taeyong." Kata Yoonoh tegas.

"Anakku, kau pikir aku akan percaya? Pelayan kau bilang? Omong kosong. Jika kau membeli slave untuk dijadikan _pelayan_ , apa harus kau memilih yang seperti _dia_?"

Dia berpaling dari Yoonoh kearah Taeyong dengan ekspresi jijik.

"Kau pikir yang kau lakukan ini apa? Setelah semua kebaikan yang kau beri untuknya, nanti dia hanya akan terus memanfaatkanmu demi uang dan hidup enak, bukan begitu?"

Yoonoh hampir tidak percaya apa yang ibunya katakan.

Bagaimana bisa ibunya menghakimi seseorang yang baru dia temui?!

"Dengar Mom. Aku hanya melakukan apa yang Mom juga dulu lakukan untuk Ten. Tidak ada yang salah dengan membiarkan Taeyong bekerja di sini untukku. Dia akan mempunyai kehidupan yang lebih baik-"

"Setidaknya sampai kau membunuhnya."

"MOM!"

Mark, adik Yoonoh, yang sedari tadi hanya diam sampai mendongak dan berteriak.

Dia terkejut ibunya bisa mengatakan itu pada kakaknya. Mereka biasanya memang bertengkar. Itu sudah biasa. Setiap bertemu ibu dan kakaknya pasti akan bersitegang dan saling melemparkan tatapan permusuhan. Tapi tidak pernah sampai membawa-bawa hal serius hingga seperti ini!

"Kenapa? Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya." Ucap Nyonya Jung santai.

Tidak ada yang berbicara.

Mark, Doyoung, dan bahkan BM di ujung lain ruangan sama-sama memandang khawatir pada Yoonoh yang terdiam kaku.

Mereka semua tahu betapa sensitifnya bahasan itu untuk Yoonoh. Hanya Taeyong yang terdiam bingung karena dia tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Kau terlalu naif, anakku." Katanya pada Yoonoh. "Kau pikir dengan kau melakukan ini, kau akan bisa menebus dosamu? Membeli dan merawat seorang slave hanya untuk kepuasan dan kepentinganmu sendiri tidak akan membuat semuanya lebih baik. Dia bukan Ten. Kau tidak bisa membuat dia menjadi pengganti Ten. Setelah apa yang terjadi, kenyataan jika kau membunuh Ten tidak akan berubah. Kau akan terus hidup dihantui perasaan bersalah itu selamanya."

Yoonoh tidak bisa berkata-kata.

Bagaimana bisa ibunya begitu kejam?

Dia telah berusaha keras melakukan yang terbaik. Tapi yang Ibunya itu lakukan hanyalah mengungkit kesalahan masa lalunya lagi dan lagi.

Yoonoh tahu. Ya itu memang kesalahannya. Ten meninggal karena kesalahannya dan itu terus membebaninya tiap waktu.

Setiap memikirkan itu, Yoonoh bahkan tidak bisa berhenti menyalahkan diri dan mengatur emosinya.

Yoonoh tersiksa! Dia sudah cukup tersiksa selama ini! Tidakkah ibunya itu mau mengerti sedikit saja?!

Dia berdiri dari sofa, mengabaikan segala hal dan keluar dari ruangan itu dengan raut wajah penuh frustasi.

"Aku...tidak bisa melanjutkan ini sekarang," katanya parau.

Taeyong menatap punggungnya sedih.

 _Prince_...

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Mind to Review? :)


	9. chapter 9

**More Than That**

Jung Jaehyun x Lee Taeyong

NCT

.

.

.

Ketegangan di ruangan yang hening itu tidak kunjung hilang. Tidak ada yang berani bicara sejak Yoonoh pergi.

"Kita pulang, Mark."

"Aku masih mau di sini, Mom."

"Terserah."

Nyonya Jung pergi dengan emosinya yang belum mereda. Sempat-sempatnya memberi tatapan tajam pada Taeyong saat mengambil asal tasnya dimeja. BM yang membukakan pintu dan mengantarnya sampai kedepan.

Mark yang ditinggal duduk sendirian di sofa baru bisa mengambil napas lega setelah ibunya tidak terlihat.

"That was so bad. Sorry. Mom kadang memang keterlaluan." Ringisnya penuh penyesalan.

Doyoung langsung menarik Taeyong duduk. Dia sedikit kasihan melihat pemuda kecil itu begitu syok atas kejadian tadi. BM yang baru kembali langsung dimintai tolong memanggil Somin atau Jiwoo untuk membawakan segelas air.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Taeyong?"

Anggukan darinya tidak meyakinkan Doyoung, tapi dia membiarkannya. Dia berpaling pada Mark.

"Aku tidak tahu kau sudah kembali. Libur?"

"Begitulah, hyung. Tidak aku sangka akan disambut kejadian seperti tadi."

"Tidak ada yang mengharapkan itu."

BM duduk disamping Mark dan merangkul lehernya dari samping. "Bagaimana Canada, Markie?" Tanyanya.

Jiwoo dan Somin yang datang keruangan itu juga langsung menghambur untuk mencubit pipi atau mengacak rambutnya. Sebelum bertanya heboh mengenai apa yang terjadi tadi. Rupanya mereka sempat melihat Nyonya Jung sebelum pergi tadi.

"Ekspresinya jauh lebih mengerikan."

"Sedikit hal tidak menyenangkan terjadi." Kata Mark. "Nuna, bagaimana kabar kalian?"

Rupanya Mark sudah cukup kenal dengan pegawai-pegawai di rumah ini, karena dulu lebih sering tinggal di sini bersama Yoonoh dibanding dirumah orangtuanya sebelum ke Canada untuk sekolah.

Awalnya Taeyong merasa canggung disekitar adik _Prince_ itu, tapi Mark sangat antusias mengenalnya jadi dalam waktu singkat dia mulai nyaman. Perbedaan umur mereka yang hanya terpaut dua tahun juga membuat mereka cepat akrab. Untuk anak laki-laki berusia lima belas tahun, Mark sangat bersemangat dan ceria.

.

.

.

"Aku akan memeriksa Yoonoh dulu." Kata Doyoung setelah setengah jam mereka mengobrol di sana.

Jiwoo dan Soomin juga pergi karena harus menyiapkan kamar untuk Mark sebelum jam kerja mereka habis. BM berkeliling memeriksa sekitar rumah, memastikan semua aman sekaligus mengecek ruang kendali CCTV.

Hanya tersisa Taeyong dan Mark.

Hening sejenak.

"Sebenarnya Jaehyun-hyung tidak seperti itu." Mark tiba-tiba berkata.

Taeyong bingung. "Jaehyun-?"

"Oh, hyung tidak tahu? Jaehyun adalah nama kakakku sebelum dia mengganti namanya menjadi Yoonoh lagi."

Taeyong memandang bingung.

 _Prince_ punya nama lain? Bukan hanya _Yoonoh_ tapi juga _Jaehyun_?

"Aku tidak mengerti-"

"Aku akan menceritakan semuanya. Ini tentang kebenaran yang harus hyung tahu atas kata-kata Mom tadi."

Mark sadar lebih baik dia tutup mulut tapi dia juga merasa harus membantu kakaknya menjelaskan ini.

"Jaehyun-hyung tidak benar-benar membunuh Ten-hyung."

Taeyong sudah bertanya-tanya tentang hal itu sejak tadi tapi tidak berani menyuarakannya. Ini kesempatan untuknya.

"Aku memang sulit mempercayai itu."

Taeyong sangat penasaran. Ekspresi _Prince_ saat pergi tadi masih terbayang-bayang di kepalanya. Dia ingin mengetahui alasan dibalik kesedihan yang dirasakan tuannya itu.

Bahkan jika bisa, Taeyong ingin sekali membantu menghapusnya. Mengganti kesedihan itu dengan senyuman lembut dan manisnya lagi.

"Sebenarnya- apa yang terjadi?"

Mark mengambil napas. Memulai ceritanya.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti karena saat itu aku masih terlalu kecil. Yang jelas, Ten-hyung adalah anak yatim piatu. Dia akan dijual ke penampungan slave sampai Mom menemukannya. Karena kasihan Mom memutuskan akan merawat dan membawanya pulang.

Mom mengajari Ten-hyung tentang segala hal sampai terbiasa dengan segala aturan di rumah kami. Dia sudah seperti anggota keluarga karena semua orang menyukainya. Dia menjadi teman bermain Jaehyun-hyung sejak saat itu karena usia mereka yang hampir sama."

"Lalu-?"

"Hyung mungkin tidak tahu, tapi aku pernah mempunyai kakak laki-laki lain. Namanya Yunho. Sejak Jaehyun-hyung mulai sibuk sekolah dan les, Ten-hyung jadi lebih sering menghabiskan waktu dengan Yunho-hyung dirumah. Mereka semakin dekat dan tak terpisahkan. Itu membuat Jaehyun-hyung kesal. Mom selalu berkata jika Jaehyun-hyung cemburu. Dia tidak suka temannya lebih menyukai hyungnya dan hyungnya lebih memperhatikan orang lain dibanding dia.

Ketidaksukaan itu semakin besar, tumbuh menjadi kebencian. Sejak saat itu Jaehyun-hyung memperlakukan Ten-hyung dengan buruk. Menurutnya Ten-hyung bukanlah siapa-siapa dan tidak pantas hidup bersama mereka. Aku bahkan selalu dimarahi jika ketahuan bermain atau berbicara dengannya.

Puncaknya adalah ketika Jaehyun-hyung berusia lima belas tahun. Dia merebut benda paling berharga milik Ten-hyung dan kemudian berlari keluar, membuangnya ke tengah jalan. Ten-hyung memungut benda itu tanpa sadar ada mobil yang melaju ke arahnya. Yunho-hyung yang kebetulan melihat, mencoba menyelamatkannya tapi justru harus kehilangan nyawanya juga."

Mark menunduk sedih.

"Aku tidak pernah menyalahkan Jaehyun-hyung. Itu semua kecelakaan. Aku tahu dia tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Sejak awal Jaehyun-hyung sudah cukup tertekan karena Mom selalu membanding-bandingkannya dengan Yunho-hyung. Dia sampai membenci nama "Yoonoh" yang menurutnya sangat mirip dengan "Yunho" dan merubah namanya menjadi "Jaehyun" karena itu.

Jaehyun-hyung sangat menyesal. Dia depresi dan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri selama bertahun-tahun. Dia mengganti namanya kembali menjadi "Yoonoh" hanya agar bisa menyiksa dirinya sendiri dengan terus mengingat Yunho-hyung dan Ten-hyung.

Dia berusaha yang terbaik dalam segala hal, bahkan melupakan mimpinya menjadi musisi untuk mengikuti keinginan orangtua kami. Tapi meski begitu, Mom tetap menutup matanya dan menjadi wanita dingin yang tak berperasaan pada kakakku itu."

Taeyong tidak pernah tahu jika dibalik sosok _Prince_ milik Yoonoh, ternyata dia menyimpan banyak luka seperti ini.

"Lalu kenapa Nyonya bisa sampai berpikir Yoonoh akan membunuhku?" Taeyong bertanya, mencoba memahami seluruh cerita itu.

"Mom sangat menyayangi Yunho-hyung. Dia menyalahkan Jaehyun-hyung karena membunuh anaknya yang paling berharga.

Aku yakin Mom menganggap keputusan Jaehyun-hyung untuk membeli slave hanyalah awal dari bencana yang akan mengundang tragedi yang sama. Apalagi- hyung sangat mirip dengan Ten-hyung..."

"Mirip- bagaimana?"

"Bukan wajah. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya. Tapi aku merasa hyung memang mirip dengan Ten-hyung."

Taeyong jadi berpikir. Apakah karena itu _Prince_ memilih untuk membelinya dari pelelangan?

"Terima kasih sudah mau menceritakannya, Mark." Katanya tulus.

Dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang _Prince_ sebelum ini, selain kepedulian dan kebaikan hatinya pada orang lain. Tapi kini dia mengenal sisinya yang lain. Itu membuat Taeyong senang.

Mark mengangguk. Dia merasa lega karena sudah melakukan itu.

"Aku rasa, hyung harus menemui Jaehyun-hyung sekarang. Dia pasti ingin menjelaskan banyak hal. Meski aku sudah melakukannya, dia tidak akan tenang sampai dia bisa melakukannya sendiri. Kakakku itu selalu seperti itu."

Taeyong berpikir sejenak dan mengangguk.

Mark berdiri.

"C'mon, hyung. Aku ikut tidak untuk mengganggu. Hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat malam padanya."

Mereka pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Mind to Review? :)


	10. chapter 10

**More Than That**

Jaehyun x Taeyong

NCT

.

.

.

Mereka berdiri di depan pintu. Mark yang mengetuk. Lima detik dibutuhkan agar pintu terbuka, menujukkan wajah kusut dan berantakan Prince.

"Aku kesini hanya mengantar Taeyong-hyung." Mark berbicara dengan senyuman cerah.

Yoonoh mengalihkan pandangannya sebelum melangkah keluar dari kamar. Dia menarik adiknya dalam pelukan erat. Mereka sudah lama tidak bertemu. Sayang sekali pertemuan mereka justru harus berakhir seperti ini.

"Maafkan aku, Mark. Aku bukan kakak yang baik."

Mark menertawakan itu.

"Bicara apa sih, hyung? You're the best bro in the world! My other half!"

Taeyong bisa melihat betapa kuatnya ikatan persaudaraan mereka dengan mudah sekarang.

"Jangan pikirkan apa yang Mom katakan, hyung. Tahu sendiri bagaimana Mom saat terbawa emosi."

Mereka saling menarik diri. Prince mengulurkan tangan untuk mengacak-acak rambut adiknya. Memandangnya adiknya yang sudah semakin dewasa dengan tatapan sayang.

"Aku ingin bercerita banyak pada hyung. Tapi aku lelah dan mau tidur. Lagipula aku tidak mau menganggu. Aku pergi saja agar kalian bisa bicara berdua lebih leluasa."

Pada saat yang hampir bersamaan, Taeyong dan Yoonoh sama-sama salah tingkah dengan alasan masing-masing. Tidak mau saling menatap dan membuang muka ke sembarang arah, membuat Mark tertawa lagi.

"Kalian mencurigakan." Komentarnya.

"Mencurigakan apa?"

Mark mengangkat bahu. Menjauh menyusuri lorong, menoleh hanya untuk tersenyum dan berteriak.

"Selamat malam, hyung! Bye!"

Hanya tersisa mereka.

Yoonoh menatap Taeyong, yang rupanya sedang menatapnya juga meski langsung menunduk.

Dia menghela napas, membuka pintu kamarnya lebih lebar.

"Masuklah ke dalam."

.

.

.

Taeyong berdiri canggung ditengah ruangan begitu masuk.

"Mark sudah mengatakan padaku apa yang- terjadi." Katanya setelah hening beberapa saat.

Prince mengkaku sejenak. Dia menyuruh Taeyong duduk di sisinya di samping tempat tidurnya dan tidak mengatakan apapun selama dua puluh menit penuh. Sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Taeyong jadi merasa bersalah.

Mungkin Prince sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Mungkin Prince sedang butuh waktu sendiri untuk berpikir. Mungkin keberadaannya disini sekarang tidak diinginkan.

"Apa sebaiknya aku per-"

"Tetap disini."

Kata pertama Prince sejak mereka masuk ke ruangan ini. Dia meraih tangan Taeyong untuk menghentikannya berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Mark- dia tidak tahu apa-apa. Dia masih terlalu kecil saat itu." Yoonoh bergumam sementara matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah seakan menghindari bertatapan mata dengannya.

Taeyong melepaskan pegangan tangan Prince, berbalik memegang tangannya. Keberanian itu tidak tahu didapatnya darimana. Bisa jadi karena ekspresi tertekan yang dilihatnya dari Prince.

"Aku tidak keberatan mendengar ceritanya dari awal lagi." Taeyong berkata hati-hati.

Yoonoh menarik dan menghembuskan napasnya berulang. Itu berhasil membuatnya sedikit bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

Dia mulai bercerita.

"Walau aku punya kakak laki-laki, kami tidak bisa akrab. Aku tahu Yunho-hyung menyayangiku, aku juga menyayanginya, tapi dibagian kecil hatiku aku juga menaruh kebencian dan perasaan iri padanya. Mark sudah menceritakan tentang namaku kan?"

Taeyong mengangguk.

"Aku melakukannya karena muak Mom selalu membanding-bandingkan kami. Yunho-hyung selalu menjadi anak kesayangannya." Yoonoh menggeram mengingat itu semua.

Taeyong tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya karena dia tidak pernah punya adik atau kakak kandung.

Taeyong selalu menganggap dirinya tidak berguna saat dibandingkan dengan slave laki-laki lain. Terutama karena dia tidak pernah bagus melakukan apa yang harusnya dilakukan. Dia lemah dan kecil. Tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan mereka.

Sedikit berbeda, tapi pikirnya mungkin seperti itu perasaan Prince.

"Aku sangat kesepian. Aku memang punya Mark, tapi adikku masih terlalu kecil untuk aku ajak bermain.

Suatu hari, Mom membawa anak kecil ke rumah. Katanya dia anak yatim piatu. Ayah dan ibunya meninggal saat rumah mereka kebarakaran. Dia akan dikirim ke tempat penampungan slave karena tidak ada harta benda atau keluarga tersisa. Mom tidak tega dan justru membawanya ke rumah kami.

Ten anak yang ceria. Dia hanya berbeda beberapa bulan dariku yang saat itu belum genap tujuh tahun. Kedatangannya benar-benar mengobati kesepianku. Kami bermain, melakukan apapun bersama dan bersenang-senang. Aku menyukainya. Aku ingin bersamanya selamanya."

"Aku mendesak agar Ten boleh tidur bersama dikamarku agar kami bisa bercerita atau main game sepanjang malam. Aku bersikeras ingin satu meja dengannya saat makan atau tidak makan sama sekali. Kami benar-benar tidak terpisahkan.

Mom mengajarkan segala hal pada Ten. Kadang aku juga akan mengajarkan padanya apa yang boleh dan tidak boleh dilakukan. Sampai aku mulai masuk sekolah dan mengambil berbagai kursus.

Aku pikir Ten akan dibiarkan bersamaku, tapi ternyata Mom tidak membolehkannya mengambil sekolah yang sama denganku. Dia juga tidak perlu mengambil berbagai kelas kursus sepertiku."

Yoonoh mengambil waktu sejenak sebelum melanjutkan.

"Semuanya berubah sejak itu. Kami tidak bisa lagi menghabiskan waktu bersama. Justru sebaliknya, dia lebih sering bersama Yunho-hyung! Aku sangat marah melihatnya tertawa senang dengan kakakku, padahal aku tidak pernah merasakan itu.

Aku merasa dikhianati. Aku merasa Ten bukan hanya meninggalkanku, tapi sekaligus mengambil tempatku disisi kakakku dengan begitu mudahnya. Padahal dia bukan siapa-siapa. Padahal dia bukan aku!

Aku mulai berhenti bicara padanya. Aku mulai membencinya dan memperlakukannya dengan buruk. Tapi itu justru membuat Yunho-hyung bersimpati padanya dan berbalik membenciku- setidaknya itu pikiran bodohku dulu."

Yoonoh menutup mata.

Ibunya benar. Semua usahanya sama sekali tidak berarti. Perasaan bersalah ini akan terus dia rasakan selamanya.

"Bertahun-tahun berlalu seperti itu. Saat aku berusia lima belas, Ten mencoba bicara padaku. Katanya kami masih bisa kembali bersama seperti dulu. Jika tidak ada gunanya kami terus seperti ini.

Aku tidak mau mendengarnya. Aku sangat marah. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatku begitu marah saat itu. Kemungkinan karena semua perkataannya yang begitu tepat. Bahwa aku hanya merasa cemburu dan iri.

Aku mengambil figura foto dari meja. Aku tahu itu adalah satu-satunya foto Ten dan orangtuanya yang masih tersisa. Aku berlari keluar dan melemparkan itu ke jalan. Mengatakan semua hal kejam dan kebencianku padanya. Aku berteriak, menyuruhnya pergi dan tidak usah kembali.

Ten tidak menghiraukan itu. Dia berlari ke tengah jalan untuk mengambil figura itu. Sama sekali tidak sadar ada mobil melaju kencang tepat ke arahnya.

Yunho-hyung melihat semua itu. Dia berlari untuk menyelamatkan Ten tapi dia malah ikut tertabrak. Aku tidak ingat apapun. Suaranya tabrakan keras dan mengerikan. Darah ada di mana-mana. Aku- aku-"

Taeyong meremas tangan Prince saat dia mulai tergagap panik dan menangis.

Yoonoh menarik napas dalam-dalam, meyeka air matanya dengan tangannya yang bebas.

"Aku berlari mendekati mereka. Ten masih membuka matanya tapi Yunho-hyung dia tidak sadar, ada banyak sekali darah. Aku berteriak panik memanggil siapapun untuk meminta tolong. Aku melihat saat tubuh Yunho-hyung dan Ten dibawa ambulans.

Ten meninggal di perjalanan menuju rumah sakit sementara Yunho-hyung meninggal di meja operasi. Tamparan keras Mom dan perkataannya tentang akulah penyebab kematian mereka tidak pernah aku lupakan sampai saat ini. Aku sangat terpukul dan depresi selama bertahun-tahun sejak saat itu."

Taeyong lebih mengerti situasinya sekarang.

Dia juga akan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri jika dia ada diposisi Prince. Tapi perlakuan Nyonya Jung pada anak-anaknya juga tidak bisa dibenarkan. Karena itu secara tidak langsung menjadi salah satu alasan semua ini bisa terjadi.

"Apa kau sempat berbicara dengan Ten sebelum dia meninggal?" tanya Taeyong.

Yoonoh mengangguk pelan.

"Aku meminta maaf padanya. Aku berkata jika aku sangat meyesal. Ten hanya tersenyum sambil berkata tidak apa-apa, bahwa dia menyayangiku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatku begitu buta sampai tidak bisa melihat ketulusannya sebelum kejadian itu."

Taeyong melepaskan tangan Prince dan berdiri dari tempat tidur.

Selama beberapa saat tidak ada suara. Taeyong melangkah mendekati seseorang yang selalu dianggapnya sebagai penyelamat itu, berlutut dan memeluk tubuhnya yang besar.

Dulu saat Taeyong sedih, akan selalu ada orang memeluknya seperti ini di tempat penampungan slave.

Pelukan selalu bisa membuat Taeyong tenang. Dia berharap itu akan berefek sama pada Prince.

Yoonoh terkaget sejenak tapi akhirnya menariknya semakin dekat. Dia menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Taeyong.

"Ten dan kakakmu akan memaafkanmu. Aku tidak pernah mengenal mereka tapi aku tahu mereka pasti sangat menyayangimu. Mereka ingin kau bahagia. Sudah saatnya berdamai dengan masa lalu dan melupakan semuanya." Taeyong berbisik, mengusap lembut bagian belakang kepala Prince.

Apa ini terlalu lancang?

Taeyong bukan siapa-siapa untuk mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu. Dia hanya ingin membuat Prince merasa lebih baik.

"Aku lelah, Taeyong." bisik Yoonoh.

"Kalau begitu tidur. Aku akan pergi-"

"Jangan pergi." Yoonoh bergumam di telinga Taeyong. Sengaja memeluknya lebih erat lagi.

"Tapi-"

"Tetap disini."

Taeyong tidak berpikir itu pantas.

"Baik. Aku tidak akan kemana-mana. Tidurlah. Aku akan tidur di lantai-"

Yoonoh menarik diri untuk memberi sedikit ruang.

"Tempat tidurku masih cukup luas."

"Ta-tapi-"

"Aku ganti baju sebentar," katanya parau. Suaranya sedikit berbeda karena habis menangis.

Kenapa bisa dia terlihat begitu menyedihkan di hadapan pemuda kecil itu? Sekarang, Yoonoh baru merasa luar biasa malu.

.

.

.

Dia mengganti pakaiannya dengan cepat. Membawakan satu pakaian tidur lain untuk Taeyong dan menyuruhnya berganti di kamar mandi.

Taeyong kembali saat Prince sudah berbaring diatas tempat tidur. Pakaiannya jelas terlalu besar ditubuh kecil itu. Membuat Yoonoh tidak bisa menahan senyum.

Nanti dia akan meminta Somin dan Jiwoo menyuruh dia makan lebih banyak.

Taeyong memutuskan untuk merangkak ke tempat tidur saat Prince menyuruhnya mendekat. Kasurnya terasa sangat nyaman. Dia mengambil posisi di paling ujung tempat tidur, memasukkan kakinya ke bawah selimut putih yang tadi tersingkap.

"Kau bisa jatuh jika tidur di sana."

Taeyong menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menyingkirkan noda merah kecil di kedua pipinya.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Yoonoh bangkit sebentar untuk mematikan lampu di sampingnya dan kembali berbaring. Perlahan, dia mengulurkan tangannya dan menarik Taeyong agar bergeser ketengah.

Hening sejenak.

"Kau tidak membenciku, kan?" bisik Yoonoh.

Taeyong menghadap ke samping. Meski dia tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dalam kegelapan, dia bisa membayangkan Prince sedang memasang raut sedihnya lagi.

Taeyong tidak langsung menjawab. Dia meremas selimut ditangannya.

Kenapa Prince bisa berpikiran seperti itu?

Dia yang menyelamatkan Taeyong. Berlaku begitu baik dan perhatian padanya meski dia hanyalah seorang slave.

Bagaimana bisa Taeyong membencinya?

"Tidak sama sekali." Balasnya berbisik.

Taeyong bisa merasakan pergerakan kecil di sampingnya. Napas Taeyong tercekat. Prince kini berada sangat dekat dengannya. Tepat menatapnya.

"Boleh...aku memelukmu?" bisiknya.

Taeyong mengagguk kaku.

Prince melingkarkan lengannya di sekitar tubuhnya, membawanya mendekat. Dia meletakkan hidungnya di atas kepala Taeyong.

"Hangat," gumamnya pelan sambil tersenyum kecil. Dia memejamkan matanya setelah mengucapkan selamat malam.

Taeyong membalasnya dengan terbata. Jantungnya terasa aneh karena berdetak semakin cepat. Dia sampai takut suara itu akan menggangu tidur Prince.

Hening.

Di kegelapan ruangan itu. Taeyong memberanikan diri melirik wajah tampan milik Prince, memandanginya lama.

Dia meringkuk lebih dekat pada tubuh besar yang sedang memeluknya, mendengarkan deru napasnya yang mulai tenang.

Hangat?

Ya, hangat dan nyaman sekali.

Setelah beberapa saat, Taeyong tahu Prince akhirnya tertidur. Dia bisa tenang karena tahu Prince baik-baik saja.

Taeyong mendesah lembut sebelum menutup matanya.

Sebuah pertanyaan terus mengganggunya malam itu. Bersama perasaan sedih dan kecewa yang tidak seharusnya ada.

Apa Prince... memang melihatku hanya sebagai pengganti Ten?

.

.

.

TBC

Mind to Review? :)


	11. Chapter 11

Cahaya matahari dari celah tirai mengganggu Taeyong. Dia membuka mata dan menemukan _Prince_ menyamping, menyangga kepala dengan sebelah tangan. Menyunggingkan senyum lembut.

"Pagi. Saatnya bangun, Taeyong."

 _Prince_ mengatakan itu sembari membenarkan sebagian rambut berantakan Taeyong yang jatuh menutupi wajahnya.

Taeyong menggeliat. Membawa tangannya menggosok mata yang masih berat dan sulit terbuka.

"Jam- _hmm_ -berapa ini?" gumamnya linglung. Dia mengambil posisi duduk tapi belum sadar penuh.

"Hampir jam tujuh pagi. Sarapan sepertinya sudah siap."

Yoonoh memperhatikan laki-laki yang lebih kecil. Rambutnya berantakan dan piyama yang dipinjamkannya kusut. Sedikit melorot di bagian bahu kiri karena kebesaran.

 _Kulit leher putih dan bahu mulus terekspos-_

Yoonoh berdehem. Wajahnya sedikit panas dan pikiran jadi tak karuan melihat itu. Tidak seharusnya dia begini.

Taeyong tidak membalas kata. Diam sejenak demi memejamkan mata lagi karena kantuk.

"Aku belum mau bangun..." bisiknya pelan. Antara sadar atau tidak.

Yoonoh tertawa pelan mendengar jawaban polos itu. Dia berdiri. Menyingkap selimut yang dipakai Taeyong sejak semalam.

"Apa yang-?!"

Taeyong menjerit tertahan begitu merasakan lengan besar di sekitar tubuhnya. Matanya melebar kaget. _Prince_ mengangkatnya dari tempat tidur. Memeluk pinggangnya erat-erat sampai dia berdiri.

Taeyong tersipu tapi juga tertawa susah payah karena geli.

 _Prince_ sengaja menggelitikinya!

"Masih mengantuk?" goda Yoonoh tersenyum jahil begitu berhenti.

Taeyong menggeleng setelah menghentikan tawanya. Napasnya masih cepat. Matanya berkililing dan berhenti pada _Prince_. Dia hanya memakai _bath-robe_ , terlihat sudah segar dan wangi.

"Aku mandi lebih dulu tadi-"

Apa _Prince_ pernah belajar membaca pikiran?

"Tapi tidak keberatan mandi lagi jika kau mau ditemani."

Wajah Taeyong berubah merah lagi. Senyum _Prince_ sedikit _berbeda_ saat mengatakan kalimat tadi.

"Ti-tidak usah-!"

Yoonoh berbohong jika dia tidak terhibur melihat reaksi Taeyong akan godaannya itu.

"Kalau begitu aku antar saja ke kamar mandi."

Yoonoh sekali lagi mengangkat tubuh kurus nan kecil itu dengan mudah ke arah kamar mandi yang ada di dalam ruanngan itu. Taeyong menahan pekikan sambil memeluk leher _Prince_ agar tidak jatuh.

Lalu tahu-tahu dia sudah didalam. Kakinya menapak ubin dingin lantai kamar mandi.

 _Prince_ menatapnya lekat. Tangan disekitar pinggangnya juga belum dilepas. Wajah mereka dekat sekali. Beberapa saat tetap seperti itu.

"Matamu cantik, Taeyong." Yoonoh berkomentar dalam bisikan tanpa berpikir.

Taeyong membuang muka dan tersipu, tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Terima- kasih."

Taeyong mengencangkan cengkeramannya pada lengan _Prince_. Itu berhasil menyandarkannya karena dia langsung mundur mengambil jarak. _Prince_ meminta maaf. Untuk sesaat terlihat salah tingkah.

"Mandilah. Setelah itu kita sarapan bersama."

"I-iya." 

Sosok yang lebih kecil keluar dari kamar mandi.

Sedikit pusing karena sekitarnya berbau _sangat_ _Prince_. Mungkin karena sabun dan shampoo yang dipakainya barusan adalah miliknya.

Untungnya Taeyong tidak harus meminjam pakaian _Prince_ juga dan memakai kepunyanya sendiri. Karena jika tidak, dia pasti tidak akan kuat dengan rasa pusingnya.

Mengenai pakaian Taeyong, Yoonoh memang sengaja menyuruh Doyoung membawakannya ke sini tadi.

"Sudah?"

Taeyong mengangguk.

Yoonoh membukakan pintu dan berjalan menyusuri lorong. Saat dia berbelok, dia hampir menabrak Doyoung. Yang juga berjalan tapi dari arah berlawanan.

"Aku baru mau memanggil kalian." Kata Doyoung. Dia memegangi dadanya karena kaget.

"Sarapannya sudah siap?" Tanya _Prince_ geli. Doyoung dan sifat melebih-lebihkannya tidak pernah berubah.

"Sudah. Yang lain sudah menunggu di meja makan."

Yoonoh mengangguk senang. Kembali memimpin jalan.

Doyoung terheran-heran akan apa yang membuat _mood_ nya super bagus. Dia melirik Taeyong sebentar untuk memastikan tapi pemuda kecil itu hanya berjalan lurus tanpa memperlihatkan tanda keanehan apapun.

Apa terjadi sesuatu semalam? Kenapa dia terlihat biasa saja jika iya?

Saat sudah dekat dapur, _Prince_ memperlambat langkah tiba-tiba.

"Oh iya."

Yoonoh berbalik. Tersenyum. Jenis senyum istimewanya yang dibarengi dua lubang kecil di pipi yang agak berisi dan wajah tampannya.

Taeyong berkedip. Doyoung bingung.

"-Aku ingin kalian memanggilku Jaehyun lagi mulai saat ini." 

Permintaan _Prince_ pada semua orang untuk kembali memanggilnya lagi dengan nama 'Jaehyun' membuat semua orang kaget sekaligus bahagia dan lega. Mereka tahu arti dibaliknya. Itu tandanya bahwa _Prince_ mulai mau berusaha memaafkan dirinya dan kesalahannya di masa lalu.

Tidak ada yang tahu pasti alasannya kenapa karena seingat mereka kejadian semalam bersama Nyonya Besar itu buruk sekali. Yoonoh sangat kacau dan tertekan. Biasanya akan seperti itu sampai beberapa hari kemudian. Dibarengi dengan dia yang akan bekerja gila-gilaan tanpa henti dan membuat semua orang khawatir. Bukannya muncul di keesokan paginya dengan mood bagus seperti ini.

Tapi siapa yang peduli? Ini permulaan dan kemajuan yang luar biasa!

Hal itu tanpa disadari juga berefek besar pada suasana hati semua orang dan aura di sekitar mereka yang menjadi lebih riang. Terlebih ditambah dengan kehadiran Mark ditengah-tengah mereka.

"Aku sudah selesai."

"Sayuran dipiringmu masih ada, Mark."

"Tidak enak. Aku tidak mau menghabiskan sayurnya-"

Doyoung mendelik tajam tidak setuju. "Tapi sayuran itu sehat!"

Mark cemberut. Berpaling pada sang kakak seakan meminta dukungan. Nadanya merajuk. "Hyung- bilang pada Doyoung-hyung agar jangan terus memaksaku."

"-Maaf, adik. Tapi lebih baik kau habiskan saja sayurannya, ya?"

"Tapi hyung-"

BM bersuara santai di sela waktunya menikmati sarapan.

"Percuma meminta bantuan Jaehyun, Mark. Kakakmu juga takut pada Doyoung-Mom."

Jaehyun meringis membenarkan. Setengah menyesal setengah tidak tega melihat wajah tersiksa adiknya. Tidak ada yang bisa dia perbuat sekarang.

Somin dan Jiwoo juga hanya terkikik-kikik sembari menghabiskan makan mereka.

Doyoung menyodorkan brokoli yang sudah ditusuknya dengan garpu ke hadapan bibir Mark yang terkatup rapat. Dia berdecak. Mark begitu keras kepala hingga harus dipaksa sedemikian rupa. Dari segi manapun benar-benar mirip Jaehyun!

" _No! No! Help_!"

"Ini hanya brokoli!"

" _I can't do it! I can't do it_! Jangan paksa aku! Hyung-! Nuna-! _Help_!"

Meja makan itu penuh dengan tawa menggema. Tidak ada yang berniat _menolong_ Mark yang malang.

Taeyong menatap interaksi semua orang dengan terkagum-kagum.

Dia tidak sangka jika akan seperti ini suasana di rumah besar milik _Prince_ setiap pagi. Sama sekali tidak menunjukan kesan majikan dan pegawai seharusnya. Lebih seperti makan pagi bersama dengan sekumpulan teman akrab bahkan keluarga! Hangat sekali.

Taeyong sangat menikmati itu. Dia ikut tertawa bersama yang lain.

Sama sekali tidak sadar sepasang mata terus memperhatikannya sedari tadi. Menyunggingkan senyum melihat semua gerak-gerik dan ekspresinya dari seberang tempatnya duduk.

TBC


End file.
